Hourglass
by gddg3696
Summary: Season 10 re-written. It's pretty dramatic, and doesn't follow the plotline
1. Prologue

Title: Hourglass

By: gddg96  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING Smallville and/or Superman related  
Summary: When he stands, he stands as a saviour. He was reborn right in front of my very eyes, and then, then I knew, he was no longer mine to have.

Prologue

MAY 2010

I am running. I am running even though I can't catch him. Running because I feel like it. Because it's the right thing to do. Because if I stand too still, it's too real. If I stand still, this isn't a dream.  
So I run.

I run until the sky crackles and lights up, and then there is a flash that seems too bright to be lightning. I squint; definitely not lightning. So I turn, and I run there, instead. As long as I'm not standing still.

An army brat; thank goodness. A blessing and a curse it seems, for even though I hide myself, I am in impeccable shape. I'm barely breaking a sweat when I see him.

The torturous sky above cries out, and what I see cracks my already breaking heart. The Red-Blue Blur is lying on the abandoned street, as cold and alone as he must sometimes feel. A martyr. A hero. _My hero. _My Clark, my Smallville, my Farm boy.

He is motionless. There is no pensive expression of pain on his face, no outbursts of agony. The silence worries me more. He is leaving me, very slowly and quietly. Just as my mother did.

I touch his face, and I hold him in my arms, and I know, he isn't gone yet. He is a fighter. He's_ my fighter. _What weakens him? I wish I knew. The many times I'd figured he was impenetrable make me now feel naive. I'd always been selfish, asking the wrong questions on the phone. Rather than questioning his abilities and weaknesses, I spoke selfishly as a giddy teenager on her first date. All our beautiful treasures of conversations do me nothing now.

Glowing. Bright and blue, like the eyes I wish would open. A dagger right through him.

My father says, _"When a soldier is down, DO NOT remove any pierced pieces of debris. It will further worsen the wound!" _

And Clark then whispers to me, _"Take it out, Lois. Please. Please take it out. I hurt." _Clark begs of me, and I know there is nothing I can't give him. He is no Soldier, the war is over.

I yank out the dagger, and throw it away. Blood, so much blood. The crying sky relents, and I am basked in light and heat. Please. Please oh please, be alright, my Clark. I love you forever, come back. A moan.

I stare stunned at the face of a god. _My god. _And I know he will be okay. And so I am running again. I run, and I hide, and I wait for him to awaken, to stand.

When he stands, he stands as a saviour. He was reborn right in front of my very eyes, and then, then I knew, he was no longer mine to have.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg96  
Spoilers: Season 9 ish  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville and or Superman

Chapter 1

I stagger a little, as I regain my footing. Alive. I breathe in the air that I never knew I would love so much. I rethink. So many near death experiences. So many moments that I thought with conviction I was a goner. Insignificant compared to now. It wasn't a near death experience, it feels more like, resurrection. I contemplate this in less than a second, and then I am gone. I run and seek refuge in my safe fortress. In the barn, I recall my last conversation with Lois. I'm flooded with repentance; I'm not gone. But she is, now. Flooded with relief; I can be with her. Flooded with love; love and more love. Call. I at least need to call. I check my pockets for my phone, and then I hear it.

A piercing sound; so loud and pitched. Jor-El. My father is calling me. I hope Lois can wait.

\S/

"Jor-El. You called me?" I yell into the crystalline structure.

"Yes, my son. It is time. You have conquered my enemy"

"Who used to be your closest friend, "I can't help but bitterly mark.

"Naman and Sageeth, my son. A balance. Although it seems history has a way of repeating itself. Lex Luthor… Perhaps we are alike in our trait to overly trust those around us." This shuts me up.

"What do you want, Jor-el? As much as I appreciate the praise, I hardly think it was worth the trip up North."

"You defeated General Zod. For that I am proud, my son. However, you've achieved this through your studies. It is time to continue your training. You will remain in a comatose state for a year, my son. An earth year is all you require."

"A year! I've just risen from the dead. I'm hardly in the condition to train…" Excuse. An excuse. Anything. But I can't be away from her now.

"On the contrary, my son. You need to recuperate. What better way than to heal your body than to educate your mind. You will learn all you need to know from our home planet and your body."

"I can't just leave. There are people that need me, Jor-El."

"Or do you need them."

"Regardless." I sputter.

"Son, did you not inform them you would be leaving with the Kandorians? Your beloved ones are all under the impression that you've left. They do not know you nearly died. They do not know you are back. As far as they know, you are gone. You are gone and are never coming back. You can return and claim a miraculous recovery "

"Just let me see Lois. Let me run to Africa quickly and…"

"Your mate is not in Africa, Kal-El. She is still residing in your home town of Smallville."

"She said she left."

"I'm not programmed to deceive, my son." Smallville… She's in Smallville…

"5 hours. That's all I'm asking. Just 5. I'll be back, Father, I promise. I want to accomplish all that you've planned out, just… give me…"

"Since you began earlier in the year with a partial amount of training, I will grant you the 5 hours. Return here at nightfall. Do not fail me, Kal-El."

"Thank you, Father."

\S/

I sit in the loft, and I wait. Perhaps he'll show. If I were resurrected, where would I go? I muse around the idea and decide that I am in fact in the right place. I smile to myself. His fascination with astronomy is suddenly very clear to me. The meteors that fell from the sky in a raging fire… They altered his life so completely, it seems.I look at the pictures on his desk. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, his wonderful loving parents. I shudder to think as to what Clark would have become with any lesser parents to guide him. Chloe, my cousin, my sister. She must have known. All the lousy excuses… Pete, his childhood friend. I imagine he must have moved away for a valid reason that has something to do with a local meteor freak named Clark Kent. L-Lana. My eyes widen. Their whole star crossed lovers affair straight out of a Shakespeare travesty suddenly seem all that much more devastating. All his conflictions, all his ponderings and questions and devastations. Magnified. The issues… I never thought I'd be able to empathize Lana Lang. There is no picture of me.  
"Lois…" I hear my name whispered in the air.

Am I hallucinating? Has staying in Weirdsville finally cracked me? I turn slowly, and take a little peak… Clark. He is dirty, and bloody, and beautiful. I can see the hole in the shirt, and I can see the healed wound. And then I'm in his arms. He staggers a little, and I smile a private smile, because he probably just does it for effect. Any other man would have fallen right over at the speed and strength I'd hurled myself at him. But he is not any other man. He's Clark. And he smells just the same as the plaid shirts I pilfer, and he feels just like the wonderful boy that can melt me with a glance. I tighten my hold on him, if possible. I hold him in my arms, and I don't want to let go. I sob quiet sobs, and I hear him sob too. I can't remember the reasons that this is wrong. The reasons I'm not worthy, the reason's he's too good for me. All I can remember is that he _died. And now he's alive. And he's with me. He's with me, and I love him._ And so I say it.

"I love you." I say, quietly. He stiffens, and I know he heard me, but I need to say it again.

"I love you, Cla-"

"I heard you." He says, monotone.

And my healing heart stops to mend for a moment. I remember the reasons, now. And so it's okay. It's okay if he doesn't feel it, too. He is a God among men. He is so much more than I'll ever be. So I caress his cheek, and he leans into my touch. I pull back a little to look at his face, but he doesn't give me much wiggle room.

"I love you. And you don't have to say anything." I repeat.

"I know, he says, "but I want to anyway.." my jaw locks. I can handle him not loving me. But please, I silently pray, you don't have to say it.

"Please don't." I voice my thoughts, and he smiles at me. And it is the most handsome masterpiece I've seen.

"I can't help it, Lois. Loving you was sort of out of my control." Too much. It's too much and so I cry.

I cry while he holds me, telling me he loves me like a mantra. I can't take it anymore. I need to _feel _him. Feel his love. I kiss him. I'm kissing him, trying to voice my feelings, trying to translate everything I want to say, and he responds. I'm hooking my arms around his neck, and the tears keep coming. He hoists me up onto the couch and I trail kisses, peppering his eyelids, his temples, his cheeks, his nose. I make my way down to his neck and he moans, beautiful. I look up at him and shiver at the stare he is giving me.

"I love you." I say, because that's all I know.

"I love you, too, Lois." He says.

"Then show me." I whisper on his lips. And then he does.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville or Superman  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews!

I wake up alone. It's late evening now. 7, 8 PM? I stand and dress. I call Clark's name, and there's nothing. His clothes are gone. He must be, too, then. I'm afraid to move. I'm sorry to say that I couldn't give Clark the gift of being my first. But that was definitely other-worldly. Extraordinary. Phenomenal. Past. I sigh. Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was. Maybe he didn't light on fire when I touched him; maybe he didn't feel it when I kissed him. Maybe he didn't want to cry out in bliss, and make love all over again until he couldn't utter a sound other than moans and whimpers and promises of love. Maybe he woke up and realized all the things I've known since two days ago.

I trail to the house, and Shelby greets me.

"Have you seen Clarkie?" I say, rubbing him on the head. Shelby just lets his tongue roll out at me, and I look around. The house looks untouched.

I call his cellphone, and hear it ringing in his bedroom. I'm leaving tomorrow, but I will see him again, I'm sure. He told me to leave. 'Yeah, well, then you two had sex.' says my inner voice. What do I trust? His actions, or his words. 'It's not like he stuck around afterwards, Lois.' I'm used to that. To them leaving after… But it still stings. I should feel more upset that he left, after we made love again and again. I should, but I don't. He left, but I knew he would have to, eventually. I never pegged him for the love 'em and leave 'em type. Then again, I never pegged him for the saviour of mankind, either.

\S/

I check in at the Daily Planet, and run into Perry White.

"Hey, kid. We're leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early. Do you want me to send a car to your place in Littleville?" I even crack a smile.

"Sure, chief thanks. And it's Smallville." He's already walking away as I say this, as if he was resolute about sending the car.

"Huh?" he questions, already in the elevator.

"My home. It's… It's Smallville." I give a light, bitter laugh at the statement. Smallville is my home. I didn't know I would ever have a home. I didn't know I would ever fall in love, though. So I guess I should just expect the unexpected.

\S/

JUNE 2010

I'm sitting in the apartment, half depressed, half wondering if my life's worth even that. I'm a divorced widow. My alien best friend was transported into a plane of non-existence. My cousin moved across the globe for God knows how long to fulfill her career changing-

"CHLOE SULLIVAN! IT'S YOUR COUS. IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP, I'LL BREAK THESE STAIN-GLASS WINDOW DOORS, YOU KNOW I WILL. AND I SURE AS HELL WON'T BE THE ONE CLEANING IT UP, BECAUSE YO-"

And the doors swing open.

"LOIS!" I scream, and I hug her tight. I've been desperately alone, besides the League. And even then, those aren't exactly "social calls".

"Jeez cous, you need to get out more. Have you just been cooped up in here for the last month that I've been gone? I didn't know I was the dominant component in your social life. Is there a Clark shaped gap somewhere?" I blink. She read that much into me with one look? I see why her investigative reporter career panned out, after all.

"Sorry Lois. I just… I really missed you. And uh, yeah, gap.." I chuckle awkwardly. "I guess you could call it that…" Lois looks at me questioningly. It's now that I take a good look at her. Her hair is still dark, but lightened a little from the sun. Her skin is a golden tan, and she looks straight out of a red carpet event. I smile.

"Huh? Clark gap… I was kidding?" she says, narrowing her eyes at me, as if to say, 'what do you know, that I don't.'

"Er… I thought he would have told you… He… The 25th, he left Smallville indefinitely…"

"I saw him the 26th" She insists, adamant to her cause. I frown, but I just shrug. A delay, maybe.

"But he didn't… Say goodbye, or anything?" She walks in, and takes a seat on my sofa.

"I… Well we talked, and I… fell asleep…" Lois blushes, and I give her a curious glance. She can't see it though, the way her eyes are darting across the room, anywhere but into my eyes.

"And then, I woke up and he wasn't around. It was weird, Chlo, it was like the house was completely empty… I went to the Planet to look, but he wasn't there, either. Smallville didn't have his phone on him, and the next morning, I was boarding a plane across the Atlantic. So, what, you haven't seen him since the 26th?"

"25th, and no, I… I haven't." Lois then stands, and paces around. Talking to herself, it seems. Maybe she's a few cards short of a full deck, after all. I'm surprised I'm not after all my run ins with the weirdly unexplained.

"Lois, do you want some coffee? The flight must have been pretty cramped, and I have some noodles around here somewhere…?" Comfort her, Chloe. You don't want her losing it in here.

She whirls to face me, a mask of fury adorning her face. Ah, calm before the storm comes to a complete and sudden halt.

"So what! In all our emails and letters it never occurred to you that I might want to know that little tidbit of information!" She snarls and continues to pace, mumbling obscenities.

"I thought YOU KNEW, Lo. You saw him a little more recently than I had. I sort of figured it went without saying, and when YOU didn't bring it up, I kind of connected the dots that you didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry that you had to find out through-"

"Where is he?" She demands, frantic. Lois, my cousin, can be scary. I try to stay out of the line of fire, but there is no scapegoat around. I don't know what to say. I have no answers.

"You know something" she says, eyebrows rose, accusingly. A challenge. She's provoking me to disagree; to deny it. Lois is clever enough to know I can't.

"Please don't make me choose." I say, I beg. Lois hears my silent words; don't make me choose between my siblings. I can't tell her without revealing his secret, really. 'Oh, he's an alien, and disappeared of the face of the earth to some unknown dimension so he could banish his alien father's best friend turned enemy.' She nods. Looks defeated, but nods. Lois makes her way to the door, and halfway out, I call her name.

"The barn. If anything, check the barn." And she smiles at me. Hugs me, and promises,

"I love you, baby cousin. I'll call you later", Lois says. I nod, and watch her walk away. I close the door behind her, and pick up my ringing phone. Oliver?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville and/or Superman  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Now, I know I'm a little early in the ballgame to be asking for your opinion, but I really have to ask. I've got about 2 other chapters after this one written, and to continue, I need to know where you readers want it to go. I know there aren't many of you, but either way So, I need to know. Do you want Lois to be pregnant? I won't be offended if you don't like the idea. I have a couple other ideas up my sleeve ;)

The barn looks the same as it did the last time I was here. I peer at the couch, and a blush creeps up my cheeks. Memories flood through me, of his touch and his scent, of our lovemaking all over, haphazardly across his loft. His Fortress of Solitude. If anywhere has answers, I'd be here.  
She couldn't tell me. I can't say I don't understand. It's not Chloe's place to reveal the enigma that is Clark Kent. I lurk around quietly, staring at the telescope, the sky, when I realize I can drop the cloak and dagger act. No one is around.. Sighing, I walk around, towards a bookcase on the left wall.

Yearbooks of the Smallville crows, a box with a green meteor rock, books, on astronomy, and sports, and faith. Pictures, so many albums, of birthdays, milestones, friends. Trophies, and certificates, awards and plaques. Though what he does is so much more than any prize or title can justify. I sigh, not for the first time.

These are the makings of his childhood, his teenage dreams and accomplishments, his life. I pull out a light leather bound book, and flip it open. A journal. Filled with…

Great. Gibberish. What, did Smallville decipher hieroglyphics in his spare time, just for laughs? Behind it are pages, all neatly stacked of various symbols, again and again, and again. What do they mean?

I leaf through the pages of the journal. Clark always was fascinated with the oddest things.

What was that? English? A combination of the familiar 26 letters?

'Kawatche Caves'. The only English words in this whole collection of symbols. I know a lead when I see one. Shelby trots up, and for a moment I am aghast. Who's been feeding the animals? Managing the crops? I wonder who's taking care of the upkeep of the farm. Surely Mrs. K knows where he is, or at least why he left. Ben Hubbard, I recall. The neighbour who handles the farm when the Kents are away, or too busy. Shelby looks too happy to be starving to death, anyhow.

"Come here, Shelbs. Up on the couch with me. I know you're not usually allowed, but I really need someone." Of course the mutt gladly complies. Silly dog. Blissfully unaware that his owner is wandering around God knows where doing God knows what.

I whip out my laptop. 1,110 results. Most of them involving words like, 'Native People', 'Tribe', 'History', 'LuthorCorp' and, alas, 'Smallville, Kansas, U.S.A.'. Time for a ride.

\S/

In the car, in such a tight space, I'm consumed with thoughts. He left. He said Goodbye to Chloe, but not me. Never me. I wonder what he's doing. Was I so insignificant, I didn't deserve to see him one more time before he took off? He's so special. He could be anywhere in the world, he could have anything and do whatever he wanted. I thought for a moment… Just for a moment, when we were whispering hushed I love yous, and when he held me oh so safe in his arms, that maybe he didn't have to keep looking. Maybe he had found what he wanted. Maybe he wanted me.

But I woke up from that desirable fantasy the moment I woke up in the dark, alone, cold. Maybe he wanted me, once upon a time. But not anymore. Never me.

\S/

"Hey, Chloe?" I say into the receiver. I sigh. It's the first time I've come in contact with her in 2 weeks. It's hard to contact someone, though, I guess, when you're running around the world drinking yourself into a stupor and club hopping. Can't teach an old dog new tricks.

"Yeah, Ollie."

"I'm right outside, can I come in?". Silence. The tension is palpable, and we're not even in the same room yet.

"Um. You've... You've never asked before. I… I don't suppose you have to, you all sort of just… Come in."

"This isn't a League thing, Chlo. I was wondering if we could talk." The truth is I have nowhere else to go. Even back when I was a child I coped by partying until I was unconscious somewhere. I'm surprised my liver still functions. But I'm not just here for me. I'm not the only one in this.

"Oh, and Oliver Queen, emerald archer is suddenly making house calls? I don't have much free time on my hands, Ollie, and-"

"Bullshit, Chloe. Free time is ALL you have." I burst into the room, a presence with me. A man on a mission. She takes a seat on the couch, trying to look casual.

"Look, Chloe. I'm… I'm worried about you." Confusion fills her face. When was the last time someone worried about her? The last time someone cared if she was okay, on this little hero band wagon. I can't recall.

"Worried? Oliver, honestly, I'm fine. Metropolis is looking great, even without.." I'm quick to interrupt her. I may have been gone, but I kept a close watch.

"You don't sleep, Chlo. You don't eat. You don't even work, Chloe, you're just going through the motions. When are you going to start living again." She gives a shaky breath, and sits down. She shakes her head, and looks up at my, glassy eyed.

"Ollie… I… I gave everything… There's…. Th-there's nothing left." I look at her, not probing, but hoping she'll continue.

"Since we were kids, I gave Clark my time, my energy, my patience. I don't regret it but it's always… Taken so much out of me. And now, he's just gone, and it's like he's taken some of me with him." I put my hand on her. But she jerks it away, and rises from the couch.

"I gave Jimmy my heart and soul, and I know it wasn't much; wasn't enough… But he had it all the same, and then he gave it back wounded. And he was gone… Gone forever. Lois. My cousin, my sister, I laughed with her, and shared so much joy, and she had to leave too…"

She is sobbing, now. And I don't know what to do. She is beautiful, and she is broken. She is broken, and I know, that she didn't deserve this. She should be a reporter, one of the best, by her cousin's side. Her best friend should just be a farmer she used to be in love with. She should grow old with beautiful children and in love with a husband. She should be happy.

"Chloe… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there… When you needed me. When you needed someone. I went off to cope, and instead of sticking together, I've… We've all drifted apart." I get up and put her in my arms. She pulls away, a little, but I don't loosen my hold one bit.

"But you're wrong. I'm here for you, now. I'm sorry I wasn't before. It'll be okay, Chloe. You're… You're not alone." I say softly. She slowly wraps her arms around me and holds on tight, and I revel in the feel of it.

"Not anymore." Chloe whispers, and I laugh lightly, and hold onto her tighter.

\S/

It's dark, and cold in here. I wish I'd brought a sweater, but too late now. My reporter's instincts were only sharpened in Africa, and if anything, I'm more perceptive. The walls… covered in beautiful paintings, exactly like the journal. Shit. Did I put it back? Argh. Oh well, not like I could read it, anyway.

There's one… a man. A man, lifting many men, strong. A man with blazing flames from his eyes. The Blur? No, these cave paintings are older than any one lifetime. A man… And a dark haired woman, adorned with a blue jewelled encrusted bracelet. The illustration is o simplistic. But I need to see… And unexplainable pull…Like gravity. It's a little high, but I can just reach…

\S/

"Lois is back." I say, since I can't think of anything else. We're sitting on the sofa, after we cried ourselves out in each other's arms. He's still holding me.

"Really? I wasn't exactly sure when… Have you seen her?" Ollie says, surprised.

"She stopped by, briefly. She said she was going to call me, but that was hours ago. I don't expect her to, not really. She didn't know Clark was M.I.A.", I remark. Oliver's eyes grow as big as saucers. He shakes his head.

"So, what. , He says incredulously, " Clark said have fun in Africa, and then she came home to find the place ghost towned?" I chuckle at his assessment. The action feels a little foreign.

"Probably. Although Lois said she saw him and they just talked. She fell asleep, and woke up to find him gone." I'm sombre now. Oliver shifts next to me, and looks at me.

"Listen, Chlo. I… I understand if you want to be alone," And my eyes widen. Until he got here, I didn't realize that that's not what I want at all. What I want is to NOT be alone. He smirks, and I imagine my eyes give it away.

"I meant to say, if you DO happen to want company, I'm sorry that I need to leave…" I pull away from him a little, mostly to get a better view at the expression on his face.

"I have this Queen Industries thing tonight, and trust me; I've been putting it off for a while. The board… They think I've gotten careless, and that I'm not taking care of Queen Industries 'Best Interest'. So I have to show tonight." I nod understandingly. The world can't stop spinning, and if it did, it certainly wouldn't be on my account.

"So, I was wondering… if you'd come with me." I furrow my brow. Come… with him? Out? In public?

"I… what, you need some arm candy?" I ask, half teasing, half wondering if this is a joke.

"I'd like for me not to be alone. And I'd like it if you came with me." Oliver says this so seriously, I'm partially worried. Lois always said he had some communication problems. He seems pretty direct to me.

"Err… It won't… Be long, will it? Not more than a few hours?" He grins like a Cheshire cat, and I can't help but smile at the fact that I managed to get that grin on his face.

"No more than a few. I just need an appearance and to socialize and discuss. If you get bored, you can always take the limo back."

"Don't worry, I say, nestling back in the circle of his arms. "I wouldn't leave you hanging." And I swear I hear him whisper,

"I know."

\S/

I wake up on the floor. Of the caves? Did I pass out in there? No, no, it's too bright. It's too… White. A hospital. Oh god. Did I manage to injure myself on my first day back? Well, I wouldn't put it past me. I'm not exactly 'prudent'. Why does this place look so familiar…

"Heaven." I whisper. A booming voice chortles. I quickly sit up.

"No, Lois Lane. This is not Heaven. This is Kal-El's fortress."

"What the hell's going on? Where the hell are you? Show yourself!" Panic. I'm in the middle of an… ice structure… It's… well, it's incredible. For a reporter I'm surprisingly speechless. Talking to an invisible man. Not the _first _thing I wanted to do when I got back.

"I am but a voice, Lois Lane. I am a program, downloaded to think, but not to act. My body perished with my planet."

"Get real! Alright, I'm out of here." I walk out, but his voice seems to follow me.

"Please, Lois Lane. Your body will not be able to handle the harsh conditions of the Artic. Go to the crystal console and touch the glowing crystal."

"No thanks thunder throat, I'll pass. I'd rather play Where's Waldo with Clark than touch your magic stone."

"The man you know as Clark Kent is here." My eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"Lois Lane, I will show you Clark Kent after you touch the crystal."

"Well. It's not like I have anything else to do, right?" I say sarcastically.

"Right." I sigh.

"What, they didn't have sarcasm on _your planet?_"

"Krypton was a very literal planet, my daughter. We did not need to fruitless exaggerations that you humans seem to rely on. Mostly for humour, but in your case I sense it as a means of deflection. Defence mechanism, perhaps."

"If I touch the crystal, you'll let me see Clark."

"You may see Kal-El afterwards, yes."

"I don't WANT to see 'Kale-El', I want to see CLARK."

"Very well!, the voice says, exasperated, "They are one and the same, my dear. You may see Clark after."

"Fine." And I reach towards it. If it brings me to Clark, I'll do anything.

\S/

MAY 2010

I couldn't do it. Goodby. Indefinitely. No, I knew I couldn't. To say it out loud would make it real. If she woke up still in my arms… If she told me she loves me one more time… I would never leave. But I had to say _something_. Maybe an email, so she could check it in Africa. But what do I say? _'Lois, I'll see you I a year. Have fun?'_ In person? No, she would see right through me. She would ask questions. I sigh, run a finger through my hair. First, I'd better see Chloe. And mom. And Oliver, too. I kissed her forehead, I whispered I loved her, and I made my way to the door.

"Whoa." I was… well, I was dizzy. The feeling was wrong. I've ever been dizzy in my life. Some kind of kryptonite? I wasn't supposed to… to…

Darkness.

\S/

"Welcome back, my son." I groaned. Jor-el…

"Father! Why am I here in the fortress! There are still people I need to see."

"I am sorry, Kal-El. I allocated you 5 hours, and you chose to spend them as you did. I cannot delay your education any longer. It's been precisely 5 hours."

"Jor-el! I need more time! I need…"

"You need to _train _Kal-El. Surely those who you did not get the opportunity to see will understand. The longer you resist my son, the longer I must keep you here." My eyes widen.

"When will you stop asking things from me!" I murmur, mostly to myself.

"When you stop taking!" is my Father's harsh reply. I instantly recoil. He is right. I've committed myself to be a hero; I have to follow through. I enjoyed training, last fall, I remember. It was very comforting to have all my questions answered.

"No more than a year?" I ask once again.

"To the day, my son." And I sigh.

"Alright, Jor-El. Teach me." One year. I couldn't expect her to wait. But she would always be the most important thing in my world.

IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP, PLEASE DO!  
AND REVIEWWWW. PLEASE TRY NOT TO BE TOO HARSH, BUT I CAN TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville and or Superman  
Author's Note: I want to thank all my readers who reviewed! You've given me wonderful suggestions, and I have a much clearer direction for this story. For those of you who are worried about Clark missing out on Lois' *possible* pregnancy, I just want to say, that, nowhere does it say Kryptonian babies are 9 months gestation. I'll just leave you guys to think about that ;)Also, I want to say that I'm sorry if I confused anybody, but the story is now at around late June 2010. Close to July. Unless I specify a flashback, it's June/ almost July.

"_The important thing is this; to be able, at any moment, to sacrifice what we are for what we could become_"–Maharishi Mahesh Yogi

I fell into what seemed like a deep sleep. Except it wasn't like a dream. My mind was flooded with pictures, but I could recognize them as foreign. They weren't my memories, but it was like I was there. Like in a movie theater. The last thing on my mind was waking up.

Krypton was dark, and there was commotion everywhere. There was chaos, and confusion. Jor-El and Lara were preparing the ship. They loaded it with knowledge, and put in baby Kal-El. Krypton was dying. But Jor-el would not let his baby boy die with it; he loved him so. They sent him off.

He traveled across the galaxies, and aged as he wandered the skies. Who was this Kal-El?

With the meteors, he shot across the sky with debris from his home planet, after a journey of years. He awoke in a cornfield; naked. Alone. He found the Kents, hurt from their truck crashing. A little boy, a child. They were infertile. A perfect match.

The Kents had Lionel Luthor forge adoption papers. No one could take him from them now.

They raised him as their own, because he was theirs, forever. There were times things got crazy. Like when he lifted the couch clear over Jonathan's head, or when the horse kicked him in the face and he barely flinched... Like when he ran across the fields and back before Martha could blink, or when he caused some suspicious seismological activity while skipping rope. But they figured it out together, as a family.

\S/

I should feel depressed, and sad. I should feel numb. I was this morning. But I can't bring myself to be, again. Which is a good thing I suppose. I was miserable.

Since I met Clark; even before I knew his secret, I've carried around a weight. And I don't mean the part of me being in love with him. Albeit the unrequited crush, there were other hardships.

When you are the savant, who do you turn to for advice? When you're the reliable assistant, who do you have fun with? When you're the dependable sidekick, whose shoulder do you cry on? Who do you turn to? Yourself?

Sure, Clark was there for me. But how could I complain? He already had so much to worry about. He was carrying the world on his shoulders; he could always count on me. Who do I count on?

It was me and him, throughout high school. I wasn't immensely popular, nor should I have been. I had a close knit group of friends.

But I couldn't explain. The feeling of having to lug around Clark's baggage; to be there for him; make sacrifices. Who was there for me? Not even my best friend Lana, or my cousin. What could I say?

It was just me.

And now, being with Oliver; it's very easy, we're finally friends. We started as acquaintances; I was his girlfriend's cousin, and he my cousin's boyfriend. Eventually Clark and he bonded through their devotion to justice. He became my partner, in saving the world, and jumping many hurdles. A friend. He understands. He understands that things don't come as easily to us as to Clark. The sacrifices we have to make. A knock on the door.

"Can I come in, Chloe?" Ollie, such a gentleman. I smirk.

"I meant what I said this morning, Ollie. Walk right on in." And he does.

"For you, Chloe. I really appreciate it." He smiles his charming smile, and hands me a bouquet of white roses.

"Thank you, Oliver. Anytime. I'm actually glad to… You know. Re-join humanity." He laughs, and says,

"If you ever want to leave, Chlo, the limo will be right outside. These things aren't exactly 'exciting'"

"Don't worry about it, Ollie. Moral support is reason enough for me to stay."

"Okay," he says, the grin never faltering. "Let's go, then."

And we're off.

\S/

I wake up in a start. A boy… Kal-El. The Kents… Clark… I replay these thoughts, letting them scramble in my mind for a moment. I can see, clear as day that these memories aren't mine; and yet I feel them. I can feel the emotions running through the various involved parties. It's like I'm watching from a narrator's point of view. It makes sense… And yet it doesn't…It's like…I've seen all of Clark's life up until what looks like 8th or 7th grade. Ridiculous.

"JOR-EL! I exclaim. "I UNDERSTAND, NOW, JOR-EL. YOU SENT YOUR SON… I… I UNDERSTAND."

"Very well, my daughter. There is more to show you. However you must return to your home, soon."

"Not until I see Clark!" I say.

"You may see him, Lois Lane, but you need to recognize that he is in a comatose state. He is essentially unresponsive."

"What? I thought…him…"

"Your questions will be answered in due time, Lois Lane. He is training. You too, shall train, I suppose. Every day, if you wish, you may come here, and learn. About Krypton, and about Kal-El and his people. I shall help you remember what you have forgotten, and help you become the one to fulfill Kal-El's destiny."

"So what. You're gonna put ME in a comatose state, and fill in the blanks of the Clark Kent Biography that I missed out on? Why do I have to train? I'm human. He's a hero all on his own."

"Do not underestimate yourself, my daughter. You are the strongest most stubborn woman I've ever encountered." I scoff.

"Gee golly, thanks." Then I remember he doesn't comprehend sarcasm.

"Very well, my daughter. You are integral to Kal-El's destiny. You can be Kal-El's equal, while never physically, but you can emotionally and mentally. You shall be in a comatose condition only momentarily, Lois Lane. Then you may awaken and return to you home, such as today. I will continue recounting the details of Kal-El's life tomorrow. I will teach you while you rest. Return here at nightfall. In the mornings, before you return to your home, you may see Kal-El"

"How come Clark can't train at night?"

"His training is much more thorough and complex, my daughter."

"Promise that I can see him? That every day after I… Train… I can see him?"

"Yes, Lois Lane. He is through this opening." A crystal, at least twice my height and the span of outstretched arms moves to the left, and darkness is presented. Jor-El was a wonderful father in the time he had Kal-El. I know this through the memories. I trust he would never trick me.

\S/

Jor-El opened a chamber in the Fortress that I had never seen before. He instructed me to wear clothes he had stored; clothes embellished with my family crest.

"Do our crest justice, my son. Make me and your mother proud." I laid down on a crystal platform. It feels strangely like sitting on a dissection table. I made myself perfectly still, and he rendered me into a dream-like state. Now, what seems to be decades later, I am lying on the same table. But now, symbols, rushing past my eyelids. I'm 'asleep' more or less. The information is just slowly flowing through me; I'm basking in knowledge. My birth parents… I'd always resented Jor-El, but he has had nothing but the best interest for me. All my training is mental. I'm conquering my fears; and learning about who I am. Who I can be.

"…should have told me. I…understood… always knew…special…" Words… I hadn't heard a voice in so very long. The beautiful voice continued but I couldn't hear very well… Like she was speaking through a wall. A little ironic, that I came here to improve my powers and skills. Yet I can't hear someone next to me?

"wait for you…month already… year…long time…" A month. Well. Time is relative when you're in a coma, I guess.

"living… the farm…" farm. I grew up on a farm. Familiar… I need to focus…

"Smallville… not the same…you" There's pressure on my hand. The touch…

Lois.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Hourlgass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Smallville or Superman  
Author's note: Thanks for the review, guys! It really inspires me to write more. Anyway, this chapter has quite a bit of Chlollie. Sorry about that. I had to just get the hard stuff out of the way, but to make it up to you guys, I'll be posting a mostly Clois chapter later tonight. Also, it turns out, Hourglass is an episode of Smallville. But this fic isn't related to it. Anyway, please shoot me a review for comments! ON WITH THE SHOW…

I'd never really been in a serious relationship beyond Lois. And for good reason. If anyone asked me what my history was like, they'd see tabloid after tabloid of drunken nights and gold diggers, anyone and everyone, famous or not. I wouldn't even really call it dating. It was more like going out for drinks and getting laid.

"What are you blushing about? Embarrassed to be seen with a commoner, Mr. Queen?" Chloe looks up at me, with a teasing smile. Caught in the act.

"I'm just worried about you being bombarded with questions about being the new _Queenie of the week"_ We're standing by the open bar, waiting for reporters and Metropolis' elite to make their rounds to us. Like vultures, circling around the room, waiting to make shrewd judgements and massacre anyone's professional credibility…

"_Queenie of the week_? Who came up with that?" She pretty much keels over in laughter. I haven't heard her laugh in so long. I forgot how nice it sounds. I give her the smirk; the one that I usually whip out right before I ask to buy my date a drink. But Chloe's not like that.

"Cat Grant. And trust me; Lois did all she could to budge the gossip. I swear that woman is a reputational terrorist. You should see some of the celebrities she shoots at. They make me seem like the patron saint of children. No, the last thing I want to do is give her ammo" That's right, Ollie. When in doubt, lie through your teeth.

"If you're ashamed to be with me here, I _can_ wait in the limo." She says, compliant. My eyebrows rise to my hairline.

"No! No, no, I just... I was just thinking about how I don't want to mess this up." Honesty is the best policy, it turns out. If you don't have a plan B, that is.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Oliver. Charm them with your notorious wit, throw around some strong vocabulary and you'll have them at your feet." She smiles, reassuringly.

"No, not about the investors or the… the board members. I mean, like, this." I wave between us.

"This? Oliver, I thought this was just me being here for you, and…" I sigh.

"Yeah, I know, I just. Never mind. I'm gonna grab another drink." I walk away. Strike out, and I'm not even in the game yet.

\S/

"I really… I really miss you, Clark. When I discovered you were the Blur, I wasn't mad. I should be, I guess, for the lies, and the phone calls. But I'm not. I was overjoyed. The hero that I'd grown so found of was the same man that stole my heart." I hold his hand a little tighter. I'm sitting in the chamber that Jor-El revealed, kneeling by his… for lack of a better word, bed. There's a collection of crystals in slots above his head. It reminds me of a computer; downloading files.

"And then, when… When I saw you there, all broken, and barely holding on I… I realized that there's so much more to this. You're… You're so amazing, Smallville. You live an honest, noble life. And then you turn around, and help others in need. Never asking for anything in return." I stroke his face. This is enough. Touching him, being next to him. It's enough for now.

"I thought, at first, that I… That I wasn't really enough, you know? I mean, you're a God. And I'm just Lois. Even before I found out you were super… I mean, get real, right? Who would have pictured us? You're so generous, and kind, and hardworking. And I'm just a loud mouthed, self-reliant reporter." I chuckle, a little.

"I have the grace of an elephant. But you put up with me anyway." I smile. His eyes twitch. Is he… can he hear me?

"Smallville?" He squeezes my hand. I gasp.

"Lois Lane, my daughter. It is time for you to return. Kal-El cannot be deterred. Please do not distract him."

"Alright, Jor-El. Just let me say goodbye." Really, I'd been here in the Fortress for a while. I glance at my watch. I'd arrived at about 10AM. It's now 9PM.

"Look, Smallville. You work hard, okay? I'll be here waiting when you wake up. I love you." I kiss his forehead goodbye. Can't I stay?

"Return tomorrow evening, my daughter." Jor-El's booming voice is the last thing I hear, and then I spiral unconscious.

\S/

"I'll have another." I announce. The club isn't loud, or crowded. But if I don't loosen up, I know I'll go into hysterics.

"Sure, lady." I sigh. What did he mean, '_mess this up_'? I didn't think… I mean, was this… A date? It wasn't exactly an intimate setting. We weren't exactly alone. Then again, I haven't dated in a _long_time. What do I know? What qualifies as a date, these days? Okay, don't over analyze.

I didn't think… That he thought of me that way. I've always sort of been a background personality.

"Oliver!" I call. He's talking to some business manager, and I try to inject myself into the conversation.

"…up by 3%, and I firmly believe that it's a worthwhile investment! I mean, surely there are certain complications to override, but my credibility is not in question. I've debated the pros and cons with the top managers, and it seems to me like…"

He continues to prattle on, spouting out his brilliant ideas. Oliver's always been so attentive and intelligent. A natural born leader. I guess he had to be, once his parents passed away. I can't imagine what large shoes he had to fill; expectations. I was devastated to be separated by my mother. I can't… If I'd lost both parents, I don't know how I would grow up. I sigh. Dead and or absentee parents. That seems to be the theme around here.

"Mr. Queen, I wasn't aware you brought a date." The man says.

"Oh, Miss Sullivan's just accompanying me on this fine evening. Chloe, this is Mr. Griffin, the executive co-manager of Queen Industries. Will, this is Ms. Sullivan, a friend of mine." Friend? When the mixed signals end…

"It's nice to meet you, my dear" He says.

"Likewise" I answer.

Come on, Chloe. _Did you want this to be a date?_ It doesn't really matter, though, does it? I've tried the marriage thing before. Maybe I'm just not cut out for commitment. _Oh, you don't believe that. Things with Ollie are different. He can relate to you in a way that some guys will never be able to. You don't have to be married to your job_. I don't have to be married to him, either. Who said anything about marriage? Uh oh, he's looking this way. Can he see the internal struggle?

"Chlo, are you okay?" Oliver asks. Dammit. See? _He knows you_. _And we aren't even a couple._ Yet. _Yet_? Oliver looks so concerned. _Well, maybe he shouldn't, since you hurt his feelings_. I shake my head.

"I'm fine." He sighs.

"Alright, then. I'm pretty much done here. Let's get our coats and then I'll take you home, okay?"

Ollie smiles at me, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I don't think I could keep up the happy companion charade much longer. I'll invite him in. Communication issues or not, we're going to have to talk about this.

"Okay."

\S/

"Jeez. You think I'd get a warning at least. '_Sure, Jor, feel free to knock me out whenever feels appropriate. The headaches after are always a pleasant thing to wake up to." _I continue to grumble as I make my way out of the cave. I need to get an elevator, or an underground tunnel or something… I look at the symbol that transported me. Oh, Clark.

He looked so peaceful, lying down. So innocent. If I'd stayed longer, and kept coercing him, would he have woken up? Did I want him to? '_Oh, don't kid yourself. It took all your strength not to sob uncontrollably and jump into his arms. If it weren't for the exhaustion, nothing would have held you back._'. But you can't, Lois. Tomorrow, you've got to keep yourself in line. Control, Lane. The more you distract him, the longer Jor-El will keep him. You're already tackling withdrawal symptoms now.

I get in the car. Time to go to the farm.

\S/

"You'll be staying where?" Chloe's taking a call. And thank goodness. Anything that grants me a reprieve from the tension.

I look at Chloe from the stairs. To say the limo ride back from the benefit was awkward would have been the understatement of the decade. What had happened? We were finally letting go, not letting sadness and guilt consume us. We were having fun. What changed?_ 'Your feelings for her.'_ I shake my head at the admonition. Feelings. Ridiculous_. 'Denial. Not just a river in Egypt.'_ I sigh. Well, no use rebuking it now.

"Alright, well I guess it beats you staying on the couch at the Talon. Yeah, sure. You don't need help moving it all? Alright. Love you. Bye." Chloe approaches me.

"Do you want something?" _You. _"Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please. Thanks Chloe." She smiles and seeks refuge in the kitchen. What do I tell her? She invited me in. Obviously she wants to talk, alone. Then why'd she blow me off earlier, and ran scared when I even slightly implied that there might be an us? Is she as intimidated as I am?

"Here you go." Chloe takes a seat next to me. I smile awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"Look, Ollie, about what you said…" Here it comes. Get out of here, man!

"It's fine Chlo. I… I don't know what I was thinking. Obviously this… Wasn't what either of us thought it was" I'm already making my way to the door.

"Oh. I thought this was a date.", she says. I stiffen. Put a little confused smile on my face.

"I thought, well I don't know what I thought. Look, Ollie. I haven't exactly been out on a date in a while. It's been what? 2 years? Since the divorce and… And… And I don't know. Clark was gone, when it happened. I had to go through it alone, and all I kept thinking about was, '_If I was honest with him, this wouldn't have happened_.' Or _'If I hadn't handled it that way, this wouldn't have happened_.' There was no one around to blame but myself." She's looking at her hands now, and I see. She's unmasking herself; her fears.

"And I figured, if I was dating; if I was opening up, being… social. Then I would be forgetting. Ignoring the fact that I caused this to happen. But being with you, Ollie, it's not forgetting." She smiles at me, with tears in her eyes. A dichotomy. Chloe stands and puts her hand on my face. I automatically lean into her touch.

"It's forgiving." She says. And then she kisses me.

\S/

"Yeah, and I'll handle the house while you can handle the farm."

"Are you sure Miss Lane? Don't you have a commute to the city?" I hear Ben Hubbard asking me, with real sincerity. I guess all country folk have some kind of unlimited source of hospitality.

"Its fine, Mr. Hubbard. And, honestly, I'll look after Shelby. That dog gravitates to me like chocolate; I swear he knows I'm allergic." I hear Mr. Hubbard snicker on the other side of the line.

"Well alright then Miss Lane. Just make sure you don't burn the house down; Mrs. Kent will have my head." I groan.

"What, has she told you about me and my kitchen escapades?"

"Nah, the Kent boy, actually, I clench my teeth. Clark… "He speaks very fondly of you, though. Every time he'd help me load up my truck he'd find some way to bring you into the conversation." I shake my head. Of course, he would. I let a little smile grow to my face, and relish in the feel of warmth in my stomach.

"Well I'm sure I'm not as destructive as he described. I've got to get going, Mr. Hubbard. Thanks again for handling the farm."

"Sure, Miss Lane. Have a nice drive."

"Thanks."

I pour myself another cup of coffee. Today's the first day back at the Daily Planet.

"It won't be so bad, huh, boy?" I pat Shelby on the head. The only response I get is him letting out a little whine.

"Yeah… I'm not fooling anyone." What am I going to do? Sit in my desk without him there… No squeaky chair, no one getting me bear claws, no one reminding me not to try and get myself killed.

"You're a Lane. It's not like you won't see him in…, I check my watch, "13 hours." That's 13 hours too many, if you ask me.

\S/

"LANE!" Jeff hollers from across the bullpen. I raise my eyebrow at him. Did he get promoted during my one month leave of absence? Last time I checked he grabbed coffee and did photocopies.

"Yes, Jeff." I say supressing a smile. It's already 6 o'clock. I can't help but be jittery. Working is the only thing that's been able to get my mind off of Clark. And even then, he's still sitting in a corner somewhere.

"Oh, I, uh. Was just repeating what Perry said. He wants to see you." I roll my eyes. While I was gone, Tess decided to let Perry White take over the Daily Planet, while she took care of other important activities. Like gluing back mirrors, and sharpening her claws.

"All right, Jeff. I'll head up in a minute." I'm surprised I've managed this long. Burying myself in my work and not coming up for air seems to be a good coping mechanism. Not exactly healing the pain, but dulling it enough that I keep my job, my pay check and something to make Clark proud of me. God knows I'm proud of him.

I swing open the door.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Yeah, kid. Listen, I hear you used to have a partner." My eyes narrow. I don't like where this is going.

"It was a onetime thing." I cross my arms, and prop myself on my back leg. Business stance.

"Well make it a two time thing. I've got my little nephew Ricky coming in for a minute. He's been working at Kent's desk, and…"

"WHAT?" I screech. Does this sucker have a death wish? Perry eyes me suspiciously.

"Let's not do anything rash Lane, I can't help but scoff "Perhaps you should have a seat. As I was saying, he's been out chasing a lead in Hub City for the day, but he'll be back soon."

"That desk is taken." I spit, through my teeth.

"Kent quit, Lois. My nephew's not replacing anyone, Lois. You and Kent made a great team, and Ricky's new in town. Just help him out for a couple months. He should be able to float on his own, after that. Ricky's a damn good reporter, Lois, if I do say so myself." I roll my eyes, at this.

"You're a little biased, if I do say so myself." He stands up, now.

"Do you see that sign, on the door there, Lane? It says, 'Editor in Chief'. You don't even have a sign. Although, if you think you can't get any lower than the basement, I'll be happy to prove you wrong." I smirk. Please, I've handled Perry this past month. I call his bluff.

"You know I'm too good to demote as it is. I'll sooner be on the 5th floor than 'Lower than the basement'". Perry shakes his head and smiles a little.

"Look, kid. Ricky will keep you out of trouble, you show him the ropes. One month."

"Fine. But he gets a new desk." I say, feeling victorious.

"Lois, why would I get a new…?" I ignore his desperate tone.

"That desk, is taken. And it will be taken until the day Clark Kent waltz in here, re-applies and gets promoted with me. Until then, until the day we get brand new desks in our brand new office, that desk is taken." Perry sighs at this, and finally relents.

"Alright. Pat's in Europe for the rest of the year, so Rick can use that one." I'm already grinning triumphantly and making my way through the door.

"Thanks, Chief, you're the best. Oh, and I thought I'd take the rest of the day off, seeing as I'm doing you this colossal favour. See ya!" I hear Perry muttering something that sounds suspiciously like, 'if she weren't such a damn good reporter…' and then he whips out the scotch he thinks no one knows about. I check my watch. If only I had that super speed.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville or Superman  
Author's Note: Sorry. I kinda lied. I said this chapter would be mostly Clois, but it honestly isn't. I do promise that the next couple of chapters will have it though. Either way, please review! Thanks!

Lois. It had to have been her. What was she doing in the Fortress? How did she get here? Does she know my secret? Am I imagining it?

"You are not imagining it Kal-El. Lois Lane will be visiting the Fortress for the remainder of your training."

What? Can I see her? Can I wake up?

"Kal-El. You know you cannot. You have approximately only 10 months remaining. You shall be reunited with your mate soon. For now you must rest. She is not going anywhere."

\S/

JULY 2010

"DAMMIT!" She shrieked. Oh great. My first day here and I'd managed to royally piss off a fellow reporter. Maybe she was forgiving.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"WHAT THE HELL? WANNA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING? Now my jacket's ruined! What, put in the wrong contacts this morning?" She was gorgeous, of course, but was quite vulgar. She stalked off towards the bathroom. I turn to the kid that had frozen in place since I'd bumped into her and knocked her coffee all over.

"Is she always like that?" I whisper. The poor kid looks like he wants to crawl under a rock for the next decade. He can't be more than 16 years old.

"Lois Lane? Oh, I'm surprised she didn't demand you have her coat dry-cleaned and ironed. She must be in a good mood."

"A… A good mood?" The kid gives me a toothy grin.

"Yep. Hey, are you new around here?"

"You could say that. My uncle, Perry White offered me a job."

"No kidding. Well, I'm James Olsen, but, people mostly call me Jimmy" The kid shakes my hand happily. A carefree kid, light spirited.

"I'm Richard White. Jimmy Olsen… That name sounds familiar…" The kid's gaze drops to the floor, the smile shrinking off his face.

"Oh, you've probably heard of my brother. Henry James Olsen. Henry was a photographer. He uh… He passed away a couple years ago." Shit. Foot in the mouth.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy." Jim lets a smile grace his face again.

"That's alright. Working here in the Planet… It makes me feel closer to him. Chloe even gave me his camera!" Jimmy holds up his camera like a trophy.

"Chloe?"

"Oh, Lois' cousin. And Henry's ex-wife. And CK's Best Friend. CK was Lois' partner." My brows furrow. Good Lord. Quite a close knit group, it turns out.

"Oh. That's nice." So this was Lois Lane. Lois emerges from the bathroom. I cringe. Uncle Perry warned me about her. He specifically said not to get on her bad side, because her good side wasn't even that good to begin with. Naturally, in my haste to meet her, I'd knocked her coffee all over her desk and jacket.

"Argh, where is the damn kid? You'd think he'd at least show up on time…"

"Er…Lois Lane?" She gets up from her chair and crosses her arms. An eyebrow raises.

"Yeah, what? I'm a little busy. Perry assigns me to baby sit some aspiring journalist kid and then you practically smother me in caffeine? I mean, I have minimum 4 cups a day, but I don't love coffee enough to bathe in it…" Kid? She didn't mean me, did she?

"Lois, my name's Richard. Richard White."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I sigh.

"Your new partner? Maybe Uncle Perry introduced me as Ricky the other day?" She blanches.

"He.. He said you were a kid." I chuckle at her expression.

"Uncle Perry's like 60. Everyone's a kid to him" She quickly composes herself.

"Alright, well, first thing's first. Is that black with two sugars?" Lois says, motioning to the cup my right hand.

"Uh, three sugars, and I…" She shrugs, and grabs it.

"Good enough. Anyway, there's your desk, Lois points to various locations across the bullpen "There's the bathroom, the supply closet and the phone booth. Good luck, Rico!" She pats me on the shoulder and makes her way to the stairs.

" Lois, it's Ricky. And Uncle Perry said…"

"He said show you the ropes. Well, you know where everything is. I don't get paid to hand hold."

"Shouldn't you take me on a story, or give me some tips…?"

"You want a tip? Don't spill my coffee." And she all but sprints up the stairs. Speaking of coffee, I need a new one…

\S/

Can you believe that guy? The nerve. Ugh, this coffee is way too sweet for my taste.  
This past week, I think I've learnt more than I have in my entire life. Jor-El is a great teacher, it turns out, other than the blacking out. I still haven't found a way to get him to let me travel without the need of a fainting spell. Today Jor-El says the lesson will change my "whole outlook on life". I laugh again, at the way he said it. As if an alien boyfriend isn't enough to rock your world.

\S/

"Alright, Jor-El, I'm here."

"Welcome, my daughter." He greets me.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get on with this monumental lesson." I quickly hop into my bed.

Since I spend the nights here, Jor-El sort of summoned another bed next to Clarks. It's crystal, but he makes sure to heat mine. '_Humans are highly sensitive to temperature_', he said.

After my sleep&learn, I have to wake up early in order to get back to Kansas on time. But waking up next to Clark every morning, feeling his warmth against my side, makes it worthwhile. I wouldn't mind waking up like that for the rest of my life. I still. Does that mean what I think it does?

"Pay close attention, Lois Lane."

"Alright, Jor-El." I relax, and drift into my slumber.

\S/

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" No reply. I'd barely begun my training for the night when he shared a little _tidbit_ of information that significantly **altered everything**.

"YOU ARE LUCKY YOU'RE ONLY A VOICE! WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL ME_ CHLOE AND OLIVER KNEW ABOUT CLARK! HERE I'VE BEEN THINKING I'VE GOT TO KEEP QUIET! FOR THE LOVE OF… BETTER YET, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY THOUGHT HE WAS_ SOMEWHERE ACROSS THE UNIVERSE_?" I hear Jor-El sigh.

"My daughter, it was important for you to learn the fundamentals of Kal-El's life! I had informed you this was a crucial lesson. You may continue tomorrow, if you wish."

"I very damn well wish. And before you beam me out of here, don't think I'll be passing out just to travel cross-continent. With all the advanced technology, you can't find a way to transport me without me going dormant?"

"I explained to you already, my daughter. If you were conscious, it would harm your body. However, I would not worry were I in your position. You shall find another way to arrive here."

"You better hope to Rao there is!" I shake my head.

I'd said, 'Thank God' one day and that had sent Jor-El literally running through every file trying to find who God was. I'd finally intervened and explained that on earth, our Rao is called God.

"Goodbye for now, my daughter."

\S/

"You're early!" I exclaim, surprised. Oliver said 7:30. It's… a quarter past 6.

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking, that I'm tired of dragging you to benefits and parties. I want you all to myself." Ollie grins as he says this. I blush a little and stumble to usher him in. He grins wider.

"Oh, um. Alright. Er, I don't have much here, though…"

"Have no fear. I ordered a pizza, and I brought your favourite movies." I look at him funny. "What?" he says, smiling.

"I just find it a little funny to see Oliver Queen, big shot CEO of Queen Industries and Green Arrow, night time hero doing something as mundane as watching a movie."

"Ah, but I'm watching a movie with _my girlfriend_. And you are most definitely not mundane" Ollie says, and he pulls me in for a kiss. Things with Oliver have been great. Ever since the night of the benefit, we've been practically inseparable.

Being with Ollie is surprisingly easy. There was always a whole other side of me that I'm used to hiding when I date, whether it was a Brainiac thing, or a Meteor Freak thing. Now, with Oliver, I can just be. He makes me feel so special, and lucky. That night, he stayed over, but all we did is sleep. We agreed to take things slow, since we'll already see each other enough through mutual friends and professionally. But _God_ was it hard! Oliver was one hell of a kisser!

We break our kiss, but only for air.

"You're quite the charmer, Mr. Queen."

"So I've been told, Miss Sullivan." A bang on the door.

"Huh?"


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville or Superman  
Author's Note: This is the last non-Clois chapter for a long time to come. I'm hoping you guys will forgive the reprieve, but like I said, I had to get the ball rolling. Anyway, I'm assuming the next chapter will satisfy your Clois needs. Thanks for the review, and please, please, please, send me more!

Sigh. The commute had never really bothered me before. I hated getting up early, that's for sure, but I normally carpooled with Clark. It's about 2 and a half hour with average traffic and adhering to the speed limit. And when I say adhering to speed limit, in Clark's case, I mean driving 10miles below the number on the signs. If I drove, we'd get there in an hour and a half max. But even if I remember to mention this, I'm too tired to actually fight about it. So generally I'd sleep in the back, and he'd put on some music and drive us the whole way.

This is getting ridiculous, though. These past 2 months, I'd figured that hey, Clark's a meteor freak. And obviously Chloe and Oliver knew. I thought they figured he'd gone off the radar. I thought, that they thought he was okay. _I_ thought he was okay. I thought _they_ were okay.

Who would be okay? Being told, that their alien best friend was transported somewhere… somewhere nameless; unknown. Being told that he wouldn't ever come back, and that he left to save the world. I wouldn't. Jor-El showed me how Clark revealed himself to both Chloe and Oliver. And the Jor-El proceeded to explain to me that Zod, the disgusting excuse of a Kryptonian, had provoked Clark to banish himself along with Zod and Zod's army to somewhere desolate. And all this time… they'd thought that he was gone forever. The only thought in my mind was _tell them. They deserve to know. Tell them now._

And on the day of all days that all I want to do is get the meter to 100m/h and keep it there, there'd be traffic. In SMALLVILLE, KANSAS! What? Is there a square dancing competition I forgot about? This is unbelievable. I check my watch. 10:00PM. I sigh. Why did Chloe have to get a place in Metropolis? At this rate I'll be there in the morning…

\S/

Wow, this is some place. Henry sure had great taste. Er, there's no doorbell… What if I knock too hard and break the glass? Nah, I don't think I'm that strong…Okay, why risk it. I'll knock on the handle. I tap it swiftly. There's some shuffling around on the other side of the door. Chloe swings the door open.

"James?" Clearly she's surprised to see me.

"Hey, sis!" Even though they divorced, Chloe still lets me call her sis. I have a theory about that. It goes hand in hand with the fact that she's an only child. But she has Lois. I involuntarily shiver.

"Are you cold? Here, come inside." Chloe guides me in. Oh, wow. The place is… Well it's flooded with technology. Computers everywhere.

"Are you an undercover cop? Is this some kind of headquarters? Wow!" I'm approaching what looks like a giant touch screen when I notice we're not alone.

"Actually, it's all Queen Industries'. Chloe agreed to handle my security systems, Oliver says. I've met him once or twice. He seems like a pretty swell fellow. "And it's all very delicate.", he adds tentatively. I swing around.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm real…" And in the process of swinging around, I knock over what seems to be a monitor.

"Clumsy?" Chloe offers, still lingering by the door. I blush.

"Sorry." I quickly pick it up.

"You've certainly grown since I've last saw you. How old are you now, 15?" Oliver offers.

"16. And I'm sorry for interrupting your little tryst. And for ah, breaking your monitor, possibly. I'm not here fishing for company or anything…" Chloe and I hung out sometimes, but usually with Lois and Clark. Mom and dad had moved us to Metropolis after Henry passed away; they felt real repentant for being so distant when Henry was around. We all needed a fresh start.

"Actually, since I'm only interning at the Planet, during the nights, I deliver pizza!" I maneuver the heat absorption bag from around my back and slide out their pie.

"Oh, Chloe says, clearly stunned I'd never mentioned it, "Well here ya go, Jim, she hands me 5 bucks more than she owes "It was nice to see you, though. We haven't hung out since…" Since Clark left. I sigh.

"Since Clark went away to visit family. Yeah, you don't have to pity me. I know you don't want to hang out with a little kid, especially when you don't have another guy around…" Chloe quickly rushes to assure me.

"No, no, it's not that James. It's just that…, she takes a deep breath, and gives me a small smile "I really miss him. You know?" And I hug her.

"I know. But he'll be back. I really wish he'd be back sooner than later though. Lois is… well, she's a wreck. Things aren't fun at the Planet anymore." Oliver comes to pat me on the back.

"Yeah, buddy. Hey, if you want, after you're done your deliveries, you can come back here. We're having a movie night." I gaze at him, incredulous.

"What?" He asks, completely oblivious to how disparate "Oliver Queen" and "Movie Night" sound.

"It's just that… well, seeing one of the youngest, richest men in the U.S.A. doing something as average as watching-" He shakes his head and chuckles,

"Alright, alright, I get it, I never watch movies."

"Unless it's a premiere" Chloe inserts. I widen me smile.

"Okay, well since you all but begged, I'll be back in an hour. I only have a couple more deliveries." I wave, and head out.

"See you in an hour, Jim!" Oliver calls out. I knew I always liked that guy.

\S/

"Listen, Oliver, I've been thinking…" James had barely left the building, and I was reaching for my second slice of pizza.

"Mmhmm?" I prompt.

"We're going to need to… figure out a cover story. I mean, Clark can't _'quit'_ to '_visit his sick family'_ forever. And, I told Lois he was missing. I mean I couldn't lie to her, but what if someone tells her Clark's visiting family? She'll be mad she's the last to know, and she'll demand I hand over a phone number, and address, an e-mail, and I don't know!" I hold her.

"Shh, Chloe it'll be fine…"

"I want to plan a funeral." Silence.

"Chloe… I… I don't know about that…"

"Dammit, Ollie! Clark was my brother! He doesn't deserve for everyone to walk around eggshells and ignore what he did for the world. He doesn't deserve us handing out half cooked excuses to his old co-workers! He doesn't deserve everyone to be pulled into some illusion that he's coming back. He's _not_ coming back."

"A little quick to judge there, aren't we?" Chloe and I turn around to come face to face with Lois 'Mad Dog' Lane.

"Legs!, I exclaim, "I haven't seen you since you got back. How've you been?" She immediately looks a little guilty.

"I meant to visit Oliver, there's just been so much catching up…"

"I get it, Lois, really, its fine." Knowing her, she's probably been losing her marbles about the Clark Kent disappearing act. There's a pregnant pause. The silence seems to grow, enveloping us in awkwardness.

"Look, Lois, about what you just heard, erm…" Chloe fidgets beside me. After years of keeping secrets we're usually on our toes about quick excuses, and even then, Lois doesn't always buy it. But we were caught off guard. Surprisingly, Lois does not unleash a reign of rancour. In fact, she looks a little contrite. For what? Lois lets loose a sigh.

"You two should sit down", she announces. Chloe and I remain standing, and she only shakes her head. "Look, before you two go at me with the questions and supress the urge to smother me, I just thought I'd let you know that I thought I couldn't tell you. Not that I didn't trust you. I swear it wasn't that. But it wasn't my place to reveal everything... Now that I know everything is safe, there's nothing that's stopping me from telling you two." Chloe looks dumbstruck.

"Wait, I'm… confused. Shouldn't… Shouldn't those be our lines?" Lois smiles a little.

"From telling us what." I say. "If there was a more apt time to ignore distractions it'd be now. The suspense is killing me" I say, mockingly. Lois then breaks out into a full blown grin.

"Clark's here on Earth."


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville or Superman  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! From what I've read I'm guessing you guys don't like cliff hangers. Sorry about that. And I'm gonna apologize in advance, because there's more to come. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and please review! It encourages me to write more

I already see doubt colouring their faces.

"Lois? What…, Chloe gives out a little cough, "What are you talking about?" I now know I should take it slow and reveal things gradually, but…

"I know you thought that he disappeared with Zod and his followers, but Zod had a couple tricks up his sleeve. When Clark went to banish the Kandorians, Zod had brought a Blue Kryptonite knife to keep him human. Clark and Zod fought, Zod ascended with the rest of them, and Clark was stabbed in the stomach." I see them staring back at me with horror at all the events I'm recalling, but it keeps coming up like word vomit.

"Ex_cuse _me?" Oliver says, staggering back a little.

"Clark fell… while he was human, from that tower in Metropolis that he always looks off from all stoic-like, and then… Then I found him on the ground." I blink away tears at the memory. I'm surprised I still have water left in me after all the times I've cried in the last couple of weeks.

"I pulled out the dagger, and ran away so he wouldn't see me. He came to, we met up at the farm later and… and talked, and then he left."

"So… So what? How do you know all this…? Where's Clark?" Chloe sputters at me, "Is he just… Just hiding out somewhere? Is he with you?" She doesn't seem hurt, exactly. But shaken none the less. I can't blame her, really.

"Like I told you Chlo, when I woke up, he was gone. When I came back a month later, you told me to check the barn, so I did, and I found a journal with the words 'Kawatche Caves' written in it. I went to the caves and… Jor-El sort of transported me to the Fortress…" Oliver shakes his head, in an effort to clear his mind.

"How much do you know?" Chloe murmurs.

"Everything." I whisper. It's very cathartic, to purge all this knowledge with two of my very best friends. "Jor-El let me train, sort of. During these last couple of months, I've been visiting the Fortress and Jor-El's sort of been… shedding some light on the current situation…"

"Shedding some light?" Ollie asks, succinctly.

"He's been filling in the blanks. To all the things I haven't been here for, things I've forgotten. And just general information on Krypton and Kryptonians. Today, he was revealing to me all the people who knew his secret. Even those who've passed away. I can't believe I'm the last to know. I mean, come on! If Jimmy…" Chloe straightens.

"Jimmy knew?" She croaks out

"Yeah. Would you imagine he practically shoved Kryptonite in Smallville's face right before he discovered it?" I chuckle, at the bittersweet memory.

Reliving the times with people who had passed away were always the saddest. I once asked Jor-El if all Kryptonians were emotional wrecks, and he said it was a result of Clark's overbearing sense of guilt. He said it blossomed from all the deaths he had witnessed; all the people he hadn't been able to save. I'm only beginning to understand. Chloe smiles softly. Oliver speaks up.

"Why would Jor-El teach you everything?"

"I'm uh…, I lift my hands in quotation marks "Kal-El's mate." I gasp of surprise escapes from Chloe. They both look completely startled.

"Oh, what, nobody thought we would last?" I say, throwing my hands in the air.

"No, no, Lois, it's just that… Clark's always thought he was destined to be alone.", Chloe says. My eyes narrow.

"Well when he wakes up, I'll make sure he sure as hell knows that I'm not going anywhere, and if I did, he would be handcuffed behind be, even if I'd have to Green K him."

"Wakes up?" Oliver questions, perplexed.

"Oh. I hadn't gotten to that. The reason he left was not because the book of Rao did it's magic and sent him to some alternate world. He left to finish his training." Oliver smiles.

"Really? Well, finally! The guy's been beating around the bush for- what I've heard from Chloe-, like 6 years!" I laugh a little at the reaction. Talk about a one-eighty.

"Well he's in the Fortress right now. He's training, but he's pretty much in a coma."

"When does he wake up?" Chloe says.

"10 months." Chloe tilts her head, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I always thought it would be beyond my lifetime." Ollie moves to… Hold her hand? I smile at them.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll all be around to witness Earth's greatest hero."

\S/

"HAVE NO FEAR, JIMMY IS HEAR, AND WITH HIM SOME BEER!"

Uh oh. I feel like I just walked into a room of tension. Lois is here. Huh. That can't be good. With my luck, I'd just triggered the greatest attempt so far of her murdering me. Not that she hadn't probably premeditated a hissy fit for whenever I enter the room.

"Oh… Sorry guys… I uh… Shoulda called first… Sorry I took so long… It turns out tonight was a 24 hour night, and I had to make a few other deliveries…" I set down the six-pack. I chuckle, thinking back how when Henry wrote down the list of stuff I would have if anything should happen; naturally, his ID was the first on the list.

"Seriously? You work at MetroPizza?" Lois asks, sceptically. "I figured you were more of an action guy. What the most exciting thing that happens delivering pies? You gotta give a guy CPR when he chokes on some pepperoni?" Good ol' Lois.

You can always count on her to diffuse a situation by targeting and humiliating the weakest target. If there ever was a time for you to be back, CK…

"Well, I need cash! I couldn't _steal _the beer." Oliver raises his eyebrows at me.

"Well, of course you couldn't. Otherwise that'd be 2 crimes in one night. 3, if that fake ID isn't actually a fake, and belongs to who I think it does. Then we're going with identity theft, too." I blush.

"Well… you know, I didn't wanna seem… You know, uncool. You guys are all legends. You don't have to tag me alone, you know, and I'd figured… Why not show you guys my appreciation."

"With alcohol?" Lois demands. I flash her a nervous smile.

"What, do you not want it?" She glares at me and picks up one of the bottles.

"You don't get to drink any." Lois says.

"And Jim, our friendship with you… It doesn't have a price tag." Chloe says, and smiles.

"Thanks guys. I promise I won't go buying…"

"Ah!" I jump. Lois just dropped her beer on the floor, and is clutching her head. Chloe rushes over to her, and Oliver is right behind.

"Lo? Lo, what's wrong?" Chloe asks.

"I have to… I have to go…" She says, through clenched teeth. Olive grabs her arm.

"Legs, you shouldn't be…"

"Ollie, I'll be fine… She takes a laboured breath, "I'll c-call you later" Lois stares at him intently. He lets her go.

"Alright. Call. An hour, Lois. It's already… 1AM" Lois leaves.

"Yeah, maybe… I should head home too. I mean, I already called my parents and told them I'd be out late, but I have to be at the Planet in the morning."

"You could stay in my room here. Sometimes I'm too tired to drive back to the Talon, so there's a bed upstairs." Chloe offers.

"Thanks sis, but I really should get going." I take a breath. "Are you guys sure Lois is alright?" Chloe nods enthusiastically.

"She's hypoglycaemic. It acts up sometimes, gives her migraines."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you guys later. Thanks for offering the hangout, though."

"Sure, James." Oliver says. And they smile at me as I walk out the door. Sometimes I wonder. When they smile at me, call my name, look at my face; do they ever wish I was Henry?

\S/

"Argh, what the hell?" Obviously Chloe, Ollie and Jim didn't hear it. The frequency... This reminds of something… Not something that happened to me, but a memoir of Clark's…

I walk up the barn stairs, the noise growing more prominent. It's changing a little, though… a lower pitch. I look around. It's coming from here.

"Son of an Almeraccian…" I paced around the room, under the couch, by the telescope. What the hell? I feel something pull be to the desk. There's a cabinet. I yank in open.

Sitting there, at the back of drawer, in a simple white box, is a bracelet. Gaping, I pick it up, and hear the frequency dull into a hum.

A beautiful turquoise jewelled bracelet. The bracelet that Kyla had given to Clark. The bracelet that is meant for Naman's soul mate. The bracelet that I now know is and forever will be mine.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville or Superman  
Author's Note: Did you all see the Smallville premiere? I'm not much for Chollie, but I cried at the end 3 Anyway, I know I'm posting this late, and I'm sorry about that! I'm also sorry that this isn't really my best work. But I didn't want to just rush to all the good stuff. Hope you guys enjoy it all the same! Please Review!

I slowly tilt the bracelet. Now, Jor-El hasn't taught me Kryptonese yet. He said that there was a method to his madness and that he would teach me in due time. But I knew. I don't know how, but somehow I _knew _the symbols engraved on the inside of the bracelet.

_Eternal Love. Soul mate._ And finally, sketched in between, the shield of the _House of El._ '_Put it on, Lois.' _An inner voice coerced me. In awe, I fasten the bracelet gently on my wrist.

\S/

"Alright, I'm sure she's fine, Chloe. She probably passed out once she got to the farm. Training's gotta take a lot out of her". I reassured Chloe. Chloe was hectically dialling Lois' number, leaving more obscene messages by the second.

"Ollie…" She protests. I hold her hands in mine.

"Seriously, Chlo. If she's not okay you can have my head." Chloe seems to loosen significantly at my touch. I smile a little.

"I was under the impression that I already had all of you." She says, teasing. I grin, and wrap my arms around her.

"Look, we'll stop by her place first thing tomorrow morning if she doesn't call. But you should go to sleep. No use in heading back to Smallville. Just stay here." She nods.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss her on the forehead.

"Bye, Chloe." I walk out the door.

\S/

I blinked. What… Am I in the Fortress?

"Jor-El?" I feel the Fortress light up, and warm a little.

"My daughter, you have returned."

"Yes. Jor-El, how'd I get here? Did… Is it…"

"Your bracelet." He says, as if all is explained. I smile.

"_My_ bracelet…, I whisper. "So, what, the bracelet will transport me to the Fortress?"

"The bracelet has many significances." I roll my eyes.

"Such _as_?"

"The first, as you mentioned, is a means of transportation. You all but need to think of the Fortress, and concentrate. Exactly how I've taught you to before entering your mental lessons."

"Okay. And the other uses?"

"The bracelet is a symbol of unity, Lois Lane. Between the bloodline of the House of El and his mate." Jor-El then opens the chamber to Clark and mine's training room. Perplexed, I enter. I've never been one to pass up the opportunity to see my Smallville. Sigh, Smallville. I stroke his cheek.

"I miss you." I whisper.

"Unity, my dear, meaning that it can allow an -albeit brief- profound connection." I spin around, even though there's not really anyone to turn around to.

"What… What do you mean? Th-That, Clark can talk to me?" My heart accelerates into a staccato, and I reach to hold Smallville's hand. '_Don't get your hopes up, Lois._'

"Not precisely" Damn it. '_Rule number 4, Lois. If something' too weird to be true, it normally is._' Hah! Sitting in a Crystal Palace with my E.T. boyfriend's dad, -who only lives through audio recordings only- makes that rule seem kind of invalid.

"The bracelet will allow a brief moment of mental connection. He will sense all you are thinking at that moment, you shall sense what he is thinking. His training will come to a short halt at this time. That is why you two must hurry." I sat down on my bed, and tried to ignore the tears that sprung to my eyes. For the love of Rao, how come I can't seem to turn the water works off? My hormones must be on the fritz…

"So, how do I make it happen? Do I just pick a moment, and, and…"

"No, my daughter. The moment shall happen."

"When." I demand. I look down in shock. Clark stirs, a little. He slowly grazes the stone with his fingertips.

"When…" Jor-El begins to say. And then I collapse.

\S/

"You've got LuthorCorp on line 2, Mr. Queen." My secretary says into the receiver.

"Thanks, Carrie. Put 'em on."

"Right away, Mr. Queen." I pour myself a little espresso and lift the phone.

"Good morning Mr. Queen." I roll my eyes at the voice. Why would she call at this ungodly hour?

"Oh, come now, Tess. We've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis."

"This is business, Oliver."

"Really, now? You know for a fact I don't get into the office until 9AM the earliest. And that's only when I'm needed."

"It's urgent." I scoff. At 7:15AM?

"Well unfortunately for you, I don't come whenever you call and beckon." There's a pause. Your move, Mercy.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I can give our executive council a ring, and see if they'd like to know how much business initiative you're taking." I straighten my back, instinctively. A little below the belt, that Tess. Then again, she'd never been one for smiles and clichés.

"Look, _Oliver_. Just stop by my office within the next month." I sigh.

"What's this all about, Tess?"

"About our partnership. And who has custody of the Daily Planet." I tilt my head.

The Planet? The Daily Planet is one of the most successful papers of the United States. After the merger, LuthorCorp kept a large portion of the Planet. Queen Industries contributed in funds, and took some of the profit, but had essentially no input.

"We're not a divorced couple, Tess. You've never been one to give up a business with actual value. Why the sudden rush to hand the Planet over to me?"

"Let's say I've had a change of heart." I snort. _Heart_, she says.

"I'll stop by whenever's convenient."

"Great." Dial tone.

\S/

Oh, God. Naturally I'd pass out again. I'm unconscious, I can tell. I'm viewing things mentally, subconsciously. Am I training? Jor-El normally asks me before whipping out the sleeping dust.

The training experience… Well, it's like nothing I've ever experience. When he's teaching me, but not through actual memories, it's like I'm in a giant room. A huge room, filled with knowledge, swimming everywhere. And I can't see it, but I can feel the power, the intelligence. Jor-El explains, and wills me to understand. Almost like just popping a disk into a DVD player, and I read and absorb the information.

This felt similar. But I didn't feel power and intelligence. I felt…home.

'What are you teaching me, Jor-El?'

'Lois?' Clark.

'C-Clark?'

'Lois! What's happening? Is this a dream…?'

I remember what Jor-El was telling me. That it would happen, the connection… That I wouldn't have much time. I needed to make the most of it. I can feel him. I can feel thoughts running through his head and entering mine almost instantaneously.

'Lois… What does she know, what is she doing here… Jor-El doesn't let me dream… I'm always working… I must be delirious…I can…feel…'

'Clark! Clark, pay attention, okay, this is real. I don't have much time, so please, please just feel.'

'Lois? I…feel you… I feel…'

And then I'm thinking. I'm thinking of everything and anything that I need him to know, everything to blanket him in a comfort that I love him; only him, forever. I think of our first kiss, in front of all our coworkers, at the Planet. I think of our first dates, of his _tour of the galaxy._ I think of the movie nights and the getaways and how it feels so safe in his arms.

I think of the night of Chloe's wedding, where we first danced, and where I first gave my heart to him. I think of me finding him, lying on the street in Metropolis. I think of him surviving, of him coming back to me. I think of our last night together.

'I miss you, Smallville. Clark, I-'

'I love you. I love you, I love you, Lois, always, I love you. I don't know how much you know, and I don't really understand if this is real, but if there's anything I need you to believe, it's that I love you, Lois. Forever. And when I come back to you, I promise I won't ever be going anywhere.'

'Clark.'

\S/

I shake my head. I'm finally awake. Clark, he was…

He was telling me he loved me.

"Jor-El! I NEED TO GO BACK! I NEED MORE TIME!"

"It is out of my control, my daughter. I warned you to cherish the time you had. Did you inform of what you needed to?"

"I showed him that I loved him." I whisper.

"That is all that is important." Damn advanced technology. "Kal-El will return to you soon enough my daughter. And now with the bracelet, you may travel easier between the Fortress and your home. It is unnecessary for me to render you unconscious." I snap out at that.

"Hey, yeah, what the Phantom Zone was that? I thought we agreed no more spontaneous naps?" I hear Jor-El chortle. It sounds like Clark's laugh.

"It is the last I anticipate for a while, my daughter. You may return home for today." I sigh

"Alright, Jor-El. I'll be back tonight to train." It's already… 9AM. A whole day by myself.

\S/

"51409, Metropolis Avenue, Ryerson."

"Sure, Mr. Queen." I sigh. Lois still hadn't called either of us. She probably fell asleep or stayed at the Fortress… I swear that chick needs a tracking device. I glance at my ringing phone. '_Speak of the devil and she doth appear'._

"Well, well, well, looks who decided to honour me with a phone call."

"Save it, Ollie. I'm just calling to let you know, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't get back to you last night, I was at the Fortress." I notice her tone. Something's wrong.

"Whoa, Legs, you alright?"

"I'm fine! she says, on the verge of hysteria. "I'm fine." Lois repeats, quieter.

"Lois, I say, gently, "If you're not alright, I… I can…" Shit. What was I supposed to do? "Everything's going to be okay, Lois." I said. That's all I can say.

"Ollie, I'm fine. I just had a rough night is all. Anyway, I'm about to call Chloe, but I'm not feeling so well, so, I called in sick at the Planet."

"Lois, do you want me to stop by or…"

"I really just want to be alone, Ollie, if that's okay." She asked for permission. She asked to be alone.

"Sure."

"Bye, Ollie.

"Bye, Lois. Feel better." I sigh. Lois isn't big on feelings… If she wants to be alone, I owe her enough to…

"MR. QUEEN!" The car comes to a sudden halt.

"Ryerson, what was that? What happened?"

"I think I almost hit someone, Mr. Queen!"

"You _think_?" I get out of the car. Sitting on the pavement, camera in hand is a 16 year old boy.

"JIMMY!"

\S/

"Lois! You had me and Ollie up the wall! One second you're having a beer at Watchtower and before I know it, you're high-tailing in out of here. I'm just glad you're alright." I hear her sigh.

"Yeah. I hear her… sniffle? "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Lois, are you sure you're okay? Nothing happened?" I question.

"I'm fine Chloe. I just went to visit Clark, lost track of time. Seriously. I'm alright." I sensed she didn't want me to push. A lesson I learned very early in life was people will open up to you when they're ready.

"I can hear you worrying, she declares. "Honestly, I'll call you later tonight." I sprout a wry smile.

"Empty promises, cous. Don't set a time limit; it'll only leave me anxious when you don't call. You aren't one for deadlines."

"Hey, I'm a reporter. And while I'm a… natural rebel, I still can manage to do things on time." I give a little laugh.

"Alright, cous. If you need anything, I'm only a call away."

"Okay, Chlo thanks. I already let Ollie know I was fine. I'll see you guys sometime this week."

"Sure, Lois. Love you, I remind her. Because someone has to. Someone has to tell her that they love her. "Bye".

"Love you too. Bye, cous."

\S/

The camera! Oh my gosh, is the camera okay? Henry would never forgive me. I flick the switch on, and take a few random shots. Thank goodness…

"Jimmy! Are you alright? I'm sorry we hit you." I look up, disoriented. Hit me? Huh?

"Er, oh, hey there Oliver. Nah, you didn't hit me. I kinda… Well, I fell on your car…" Oliver steps over and lends me a hand. He smiles.

"How'd you manage that, kiddo?" I shrug half a shoulder.

"I was uh… testing out my new lens, I smile, and lift the brand new EF 70-200mm IS USM II Lens. "It was a gift, from my parents." Oliver picks up my bag off the ground and gestures for the car to pull over while we chat on the sidewalk. Wow, that's a nice car.

"Gift?" he says.

"Oh, yeah. Today's my birthday." Oliver's eyes widen.

"Your birthday? Why didn't you say anything last night?" I suddenly take an interest in staring at the pavement.

"Well you've all been kinda down since CK skipped town, and I didn't want you guys to feel awkward or obligated…"

"Obligated nothing. You weren't on your way anywhere, were you?" Oliver asks.

"Uh, well, I was just headed…"

"Excellent. You're coming with me." He says, a genuine smile accenting his face.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville and or Superman  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for posting late recently. I've been real busy with work. Anyway, I need to know if you guys want Tess to be a little more involved. She's not really a character so far, just been mentioned a couple times. I am going to have her later, but I need to know how invested you'd like her to be. Please, PLEASE review, or comment!

"You don't have to do this, Oliver. Honestly, 17 isn't an all that important number, anyway." I shake my head.

"Nonsense Jim, you're like a little brother. Come on, just try on the suit. My birthday gift to you." Oliver drove us to the East Metropolis Mall, and he told me to pick a store and pick a gift. We'd been trying things all day. I sighed, grabbed the penguin get-up, and stepped into the change room.

"I don't really see the point. I don't have anywhere to _wear_ a suit."

"Think of it this way, Oliver says, "you'll have something to wear when you accept your first Pulitzer for Breaking News Photography." I shake my head and smile.

"I'm only an intern! I can barely take a shot without forgetting to take of the lens as it is…"

It actually doesn't look that bad. I look pretty spiffy if I do say so myself.

"Hey, Oliv…er?" I step out sporting the white blazer tuxedo. I see him head into the store across. Where's he going?

\S/

Sigh, this was the life. Sitting in a bubble bath, with scented candles. After months of worrying over Clark's whereabouts, my cousin's reaction to his Houdini act, and my personal stress, I was finally relaxing. Letting go. Living again. '_Yeah, Ollie does that to you' _I smile to myself, and slip on my robe as a step out. Uh oh. The JLA alarm's going off.

Looks like there's a bomb threat on 5th and Main. I look at locations.

_Canary: Active, Europe  
Impulse: Active, South America  
Aquaman: Active, Atlantic Ocean  
Manhunter: Active, North America  
Cyborg: Active, Asia  
Boyscout: Inactive, Unknown  
Arrow: Active, North America._

I'm already dialling Oliver.

\S/

"I'm only an intern! I can barely…" I hear my phone jingle. Watchtower. All business.

"Arrow here." I say, out of habit.

"Hey Ollie, I've got a report for a bomb threat on 5th and Main. I sent Manhunter an e-mail the station but you should probably swing by real quick."

"I'm on it. I've got Jimmy here, but I'll leave him a note."

\S/

_Jim,_

_I had to head out real quick for business. I told Ryerson to wait for you in the car. Later tonight, we can all celebrate for dinner. It'll be quick, in case you wanted to spend the rest of the day with your family, or have a party._

_Oliver  
P.S. I told the store clerk to charge whatever you want in my name. You better buy yourself something._

I stuff the note in my pocket. Business at the… I read the sign of the store he walked into not 10 seconds ago. 'Turtle& Turtle Movie Barn'? No need to jump to conclusions. He left you a note. It's not like he ditched you or anything. I should probably get the clerk to ring me up something real quick.

"Hm… What about… Nah, purple's not really my colour. Green?" I turn the bowtie rack. And then I see it. Bam. Like I just adjusted the zoom, and the shot's finally focussing. Bright red. Hey, and it lights up!

Henry had a ton of bowties, and I never really saw the appeal at first. But then I tried to put on a tie at a Gala, and it got caught in the car door. While Lois was still driving. I really got an earful for that. She screamed at me for making her worry, and _I _was the one running out of oxygen…

"I'll take this one." I say, to the woman.

"Of course, sir. To Mr. Queen's account, yes?"

"Yes." I reply.

I wonder where he headed. Seems a little suspicious… But he's my friend. I have faith in him. _'You should cherish and trust the friends you have, James' _my conscious whispers. My conscious generally has Henry's voice. I smile. Yeah, yeah I should.

'_Oh, come on, Jim. When has playing by the rules every gotten you anywhere?' _The devil on my shoulder mentions. My rebellious side being Lois' scary voice.

'_You're a photographer. A damn good photographer. But you don't need to look for a story where there isn't one.'_ Henry argues.

'_Stories don't come to you, Jimmy! You have to go and find them. And plus, maybe he's just renting a movie. It's not like you're following him. He came here with you_.' I run a hand through my hair.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks." I say, and walk to the entrance of the store, at crossroads.

Oh, what the hell. If I don't find him, I might as well get a movie, right?

\S/

I sigh, and contemplate today's activities. I'd cleaned the house, played with Shelby, went to get groceries, went shopping, attempted cooking, cleaned the mess that resulted from trying to cook, made a sandwich and finally, let myself wander to the barn.

'_Come on, Lois. You're living here. You're going to have to be able to walk into the barn without bursting into a teenage sob fest'_ I take a deep breath, standing at the staircase leading up.

'_You're a Lane. You can do this_.' I head up, slowly, deliberately. I lay down the package I'd dragged by the couch. I head over to where Clark's telescope sits.

Broken, but a part of here all the same. A part of who he is. He'd reassembled it and let it rest here, even though it was damaged, and it didn't work.

'_It's not broken, Lois, _he told me_. 'It may not let me see the stars like I used to, but it's here all the same. When I look at it now, I'm reminded of how I've changed. How I've grown. How I'm not a teenage boy spying on the girl next door, or a, "geek" studying the sky. I'm more. You made me more, Lois.'_

Suck it up, Lane. I blinked back the moisture in my eyes. You'll see him tonight. You'll be with him, and you can hold his hand and learn. I shake my head to clear it, and bring the package towards the barn window. I slowly lift it up. The guy said it was really old, but it worked beautifully. It better. I paid what I earn at the daily planet in a week for this.

I set it up, and let it sit next to the old one. It's only 5PM, and the sun is still showering the sky in light. But I hope, when he comes back, and when it's dark, when he has time, he can look in this new telescope and see. See where his home planet was, and see that even though it's gone- he's not alone.

\S/

I check my watch. Dammit. It's already 5PM

The bomb threat turned out to be a piece of cake, but in the process of me stopping the guy out of the bank, I'd received 3 more calls from Chloe regarding 2 robberies, and a B&E… Justice waits for no one, I guess. She hadn't called me in a while, so I assume there's nothing out there that needs my attention right this second. I'll head over to Watchtower, freshen up, and then I'll round up the gang to celebrate with Jimmy.

\S/

"Hey sir, did ya see a guy about this tall, I motion a good half foot about my head, "blond hair, leather jacket?"

"He left out the back door." I slump my shoulders.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." I check my phone. 4PM. Oh, and a missed call.

'_Hey, Jimmy! It's Chloe. Don't think I forgot your 17__th__ birthday! I remember when I was a teenager I had a pretty wild party…It was insane, really, I didn't remember a thing I was so hungover… , She coughs a little. 'Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I know you probably have big plans, but Ollie and I talked, so you should stop by my penthouse in Metropolis when you're done shopping. Bye!'_ I chortle a bit.

Am I ever glad to have pals like them.

I head out of the store and into the car.

"Hey, uh, Ryerson?"

"Yes, Mr. Olsen?" _Mr. Olsen_. I like the sound of that. I sit up a little straighter.

"Can you drive me to my place? And then to Chloe's penthouse?"

"Of course, Mr. Olsen. I already have the addresses." I smile.

"Great. Thanks, Ryerson."

\S/

'…_so make sure you're here by 8ish. I know you usually train, so would you mind going late today? It is his birthday. You don't have to bring a gift, I've already got something from all of us. You just need to bring yourself. I've even already decorated. Just please be here? Thanks Lo, you're the best. Love you. Bye!'_

"Argh!" I groan, at having to put off seeing Clark. Ah well. I can always go real quickly. What time is it now? 5:15PM. Excellent. I have just enough time to stop by for a good hour or so. I grab my jacket before I remember I don't need to go drive to the caves.

I push up the sleeve of my shirt and see my bracelet. I smile fondly at it, and lay me fingers on the stone. I shut my eyes and think.

Fortress. Ice Palace. Booming Voice. Nothing.

I sigh, and clench my fist. I close my eyes again, touch the stone.

Knowledge. Krypton. Jor-El. I peek out of one eye.

"What in the name of Doomsday is wrong with this? DAMN IT!" I kick the counter. _'Alright, Lois try again.'_

"Please… I beg, "Please. Just bring me to him."

\S/

Am I still in the house?

A breeze. There aren't any breezes indoors! I open my eyes.

Finally!

"JOR-EL! I'm here."

"Welcome, my daughter. You are early."

"I'm only here for a little bit, Jor-El. I'll return later tonight, but I just needed to see Clark. I've got about an hour…"

"That is enough time." He answers, abruptly.

"Enough time for what?" I question. Surely he can't teach me a whole lesson in an hour. He opens the chamber. Inside I see Clark, and my training bed. I place a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, baby."

"Put on the gown, Lois Lane." I frown. In the corner, there's a beautiful, white gown with a pale blue ribbon, lying on a crystal. I hesitantly pick it up. It's familiar.

"This…Th-this is Lara El's." I say, swallowing.

"Yes, it was Lara's." Jor-El adds, melancholy.

"Why do I need to put it on?" No answer. I've known enough to know not to defy him now, though.

I quickly strip down to my tank top and underwear and put it on. '_The last person who wore this was Clark's mom.'_

"It's beautiful" I murmur, tying the ribbon.

"What was once Lara's, is now yours. Lay on your training bed, my daughter." Jor-El says. I make myself comfortable next to Clark, and hold his hand in mine.

"What now, Jor-El?"

No answer.

\S/

"Hey Ollie!" I say, from the top floor of Watchtower.

"Hey, Chlo. I just wrapped everything up and thought I'd come here to help you prepare for Jimmy's celebration." Oliver waltzes in and pours himself at coffee. I can't keep the grin off my face that he feels so at home.

"Oh, thanks. Well, as you can see, I've got everything but the food. I'd ask you to pick it up but we'd have better luck ordering, since, well," I wave him up and down, "You're still in your Green Arrow get-up. What gives with the lack of switcheroo? Not that I don't find the tights, hood, and voice modulator sexy." I say, with a confused smile.

"Now, normally, I would sneak in to my apartment through the balcony. But someone spotted me. So I had to make a quit exit. I didn't have a change of clothes, and it's not even dark out yet. I usually come back here first and change," he gestures to the bathroom where he keeps his extra clothes "Or head to my place or office. When it's late and all I have to do is erase security tapes. And, since I didn't feel like paying for a broken window to get in, I figured, why the hell not stop by." He comes, and wraps his arms around my wait.

"Oh, and I missed you. But only a little bit." Ollie gives me a lazy smile. I wind my arms around his neck.

"Only a little bit, huh, Arrow?" I pull him for a kiss. I haven't even taken off his hood yet, when we hear it.

"OH MY GOD." We break a part, and I look to see who was at the door. I really should stop telling people to just _'come on in'. _At Ollie's sharp intake of breath I see a boy. Jimmy.

"This isn't what it looks like, I find myself saying, "I can explain."

\S/

I squeeze Clark's hand as the images keep rushing past me. Of Lara and Jor-El. Of her wearing this dress, of them being united, and married. Of the process of joining souls, deeply connecting. It reminds me of Clark mine's reunion not 24 hours ago.

Now, symbols. Kryptonian symbols; and I can recognize Lois Lane, and Kal-El. And then… Then… Lois-El…? What? What the…

Nothing.

I open my eyes.

"What was that? Jor-El I…"

"Now you and Kal-El are united permanently. He is your mate, as you are his." I frown, and sit up.

"What does that mean…Is…"

" You are bound in matrimony with Kal-El, forever. You are now Lois El."


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Hourglass  
By: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Superman and or Smallville  
Author's Note: Thank you to my beautiful reviewers! I got no replies on my last A/N, so I'm assuming no one read it, which is normally fine, but I need to know: How much do you want Tess? She'll be in later chapters, but I need to know it you want her to be _really_ involved, or just a minor character. Thanks!

I look back at them, spitting out mixed up syllables.

"Ah…you…he….wha…can…" Chloe distances herself from the good for nothing _Green Arrow Bandit_.

"Jimmy, honestly, it's not like…" I was quick to interrupt.

"I'll tell you what it's not like! It's not like Oliver ever… ever deserved this! You two were so happy the other night! Is it all a lie? You're… what? Just making out with the Green Arrow for fun?"

"No, it wasn't like that…" The Green Arrow approaches me, hands raised.

"Get away from me!" I'm suddenly backing up. If this buster is a hero, he wouldn't be macking on a taken woman… I know enough to know that you can never trust these rash types. I put my fists up.

"Jimmy, it's me!" The Arrow says. But it's not in a deep baritone. It's… Oliver's voice. I deck him in the face.

"Ahhhh!" I cry out, immediately clutching my hand. Green Arrow is working his jaw, when he suddenly pulls off his hood and glasses.

"At least you have a better arm than your brother. You hit me square in the face." He gives me a smirk.

Oliver's smirk.

I black out.

\S/

"Lois El…" I whisper. Nothing has ever sounded more beautiful.

"Why didn't you ask me? Maybe I didn't want to get married! Especially with my… with Clark unconscious!"

No answer.

"Don't you dare ignore me now, Jor-El! If you think you're going to go around blacking me out just to… to…"

"It was already done, my daughter." _Daughter._

"What do you mean!" I saw, exasperatedly.

"You and Kal-El have always had a bond, my dear. It was only a matter of time before destiny took its rightful course. The connection you experienced with Kal-El the other night is like that of Kryptonian unity. Kryptonians take marriage very seriously. Marriages are very profound and depend ultimately on the connection of the wedded."

I can't believe this. I'm a wife. Wasn't I the one who was bound to end up alone? The one that didn't ever witness a successful marriage growing up? The one that was so hard to love, and even then it wasn't enough? The one who didn't believe in soul mates.

'_When Chloe and I were little, we promised each other we'd never get married until we found our soul mates.'_

"_Kal-El_ chose you. I merely solidified what was already there." I look down at Clark, and stroke his face.

"My Smallville. My soul mate. My… my _husband_."

Mine.

\S/

"Hey, look! Chlo, he's coming to!" Chloe approaches me with a new bag of ice.

"Jim? James, you alright?" Chloe asks, kneeling down by the couch where we'd laid him down not 5 minutes ago. I see him toss and blink, trying to focus his eyes.

"Hey there, Jim. Is that a new bowtie?" I ask, innocently. Better play it cool. I'd already changed into my casual wear. Wouldn't want Jimmy boy fainting again.

"Oliver? Chloe?" He puts palm to face, groaning. I smile, and Chloe gives him the ice bag.

"Here. You hit your head when you fell." I snort.

"You mean when he fainted." Jim smiles, weakly, and looks at his fist, confused.

"Sorry about that." I say, apologetic. And I hear Chloe say something that sounds a little bit like '_Hard head…'_

"What happened? I had this crazy dream that I walked in on… He blushes, and shakes his head. "I had a dream that you were Green Arrow." He frowns, and looks me up and down, chuckling. "Ain't that something?" Chloe stands and starts fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, and I run a hand through my hair.

"Right, well, see, Jimmy…" Chloe then starts talking.

"You know when you first came here? And you asked me if I was a spy or something?" Jimmy nods, not seeing the direction of the conversation.

"Well. You weren't far off…" She begins, smiling a little.

"You said that it was funded by Queen Industries…" He says, clearly not following.

"It is, I cut in, "But not for the same security reasons as you thought. Jimmy, you weren't exactly… dreaming… "I look around and grab a bow and arrow sitting on the staircase. Chloe gives me a soft smile.

"Coke can, table on the second floor." She suggests. I grin, watching Jimmy's eyes expand. I aim, and pin the can so it falls onto the floor.

"Nailed it." I declare. Jimmy stands up.

"So..s-so… you're the Green Arrow… Is that why you had to leave early today?" I nod. Suddenly, he storms right in front of me.

"I… I punched you!" He looks so horrified, I debate whether I should just play along and act like it hurt. Nah.

"I'd hardly call it a punch, Jim. You're only sixteen, though, so…" I trail off.

"Seventeen." Chloe corrects.

"And… What does him being Green Arrow have to do with your security system?" He implores.

"Well, Chloe begins, "This is sort of, a Head Quarters. Here I can monitor crimes, and call in the League, and…"

"League?" Jimmy wonders aloud.

"We call ourselves the Justice League of America, unofficially." I add.

"Who coined that one?" He asks.

"Sort of a group effort" Chloe offers.

"Wait wait wait…. League... We? There's… more than just you two?" Jimmy demands, incredulous.

"Yes." I admit. No use withholding information now.

"We trust you Jimmy. But being involved in this… It's not always safe. There are others, but we can't reveal all their secrets to you. They'll tell you when they're ready." Chloe concludes. Jimmy smiles. I recognize that smile. It's the same smile Lois gets when she has a sneaky plan concocting in that head of hers. God help us all if she's rubbing off on him.

"So you're saying that I know some of them?" I cringe. Clever kid.

"Er… Well, not _necessarily_… I just meant that _if_," Chloe's at a loss for words, and I sit on the couch, defeated. Jimmy just sports a triumphant smile.

"Aright. That's good enough for me. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should know you better than that, sis." Chloe smiles.

"It's fine, Jim. Who knows? Maybe having someone in on this will be good. Next time someone goes anti-hero at the Planet, you can put a few good words in?" Jimmy nods enthusiastically.

"Does Lois know?"

"Yeah, she found out a little while back." I say. Jimmy smiles.

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to keep it from her if she cornered me alone." He sits down next to me.

"Oh, and yes, Oliver. This is a new bowtie." Chloe and I laugh.

\S/

AUGUST 2010

"Alright, Lane. Look, when I asked you to show him the ropes, I didn't mean point out his desk and then steal his beverage." She rolls her eyes at me, and takes a seat.

"Look Chief," And I know she sees me visibly cringe at the moniker. As much as I insist she quits calling me that, there's no way to tell this girl what to do…

"I don't want to hold some newbie's hand and give him a grand tour. I'm doing great in my articles, why the sudden need to punish me." I smile fondly at her. If I had a daughter, she'd be just like Lois.

"Lane, it's because you're doing well with you're writing that I'm appointing Ricky to you. You promised you'd look after him for at least a couple months." She grumbles out something that resembles _'Tattle tale…' _"Here's the pitch Lane: You give him a real tour, introducing him to everyone, and you take him on your next story."

"WHAT?"

Thank God I don't have a daughter.

"But that's my Luthor Case!"

"Look, Lois, I'm letting you off easy as it is! I sentenced you to a couple months of letting him tag along, and I'm doing you a favour by cutting it back to a thorough tour and the Luthor gig. Surely it'll only take you a few weeks to break the story."

"I don't like this, Chief." I roll my eyes at her.

"But you'll do it anyway, Lane. That's what being an _employee_ means." She stalks away.

"Think of it this way, I call out, "it's some incentive for you to hurry up on the story!" She slams the door. I shake my head, whip out my hidden bottle of whisky.

\S/

"So are you going to show me around?" I ask her. She burst into the bullpen completely irate. You're not supposed to cross her, at that point, apparently. Lois narrows her eyes at me, and sighs dramatically.

"Alright. So you know your way around here, let's head to the Photo development. It's on the 3rd floor."

I nod, and step into the elevator.

"Nope. We're taking the stairs." I look at her funny. She doesn't see it, though. Lois' already on the first couple of steps.

"Why? Technically speaking, this is the safer way to travel." Lois becomes a mask of malice. I stagger back. I sigh, and step towards the staircase.

"I guess this is better for cardio." I watch her clench her fist, and lock her jaw, before she follows me up.

"So, here's the Photography department. It's run by Willi Berg. He's from New York, so he thinks he's some big shot. But he's generally a nice guy. He's normally the one you turn to if you want him to assign you a photographer." Lois elaborates.

"Like Jimmy?" She narrows her eyes.

"Yeah. Exactly. But Jimmy's mine." I chuckle at how territorial she is.

"Does Jimmy know that?" I ask.

"Anyway, Richie, if you need photos, here's the place to go." I nod.

"It's Richard. Or Ricky. Not Richie." I correct her.

"Whatever you say, Randy." I purse my lips. She's incorrigible, it seems. I shake my head, and decide to just continue.

"So what's next?" She shrugs.

"5th floor?" I follow her up the two flights of stairs.

\S/

"That's Ron Troupe, political editorialist. He's real respected around here. Has the most Pulitzers than anyone here, by far. He's a good friend of ours.", I say. Ringo looks confused.

"Our?" I just shake my head.

"And so that pretty much wraps up the tour. And it's already lunch time, so, I'll see you later." I head to the elevator. I don't mind riding it. As long as I'm not with him in it.

\S/

"Wait, Lois, why don't we go somewhere?" I see Lois pause.

"What?" She says, as if not comprehending what I was saying.

"I still owe you for the jacket, and we could go out for lunch. Get to know each other." She looks absolutely terrified, and I smile at the expression. She doesn't say anything for a while.

"Lois…?" She shakes her head.

"Er, thanks but no thanks, Randy." I sigh.

"Why not, Lois?" She looks surprised that I didn't let it go.

"I just… Don't like mixing my professional and personal life together." She declares, and turns to leave again. I follow her in the elevator and press the 'Close' Button.

"Bullshit." I literally hear her mouth shut.

"_Excuse_ me?" Lois raises an eyebrow.

"We all know that's a joke, Lane." And then she's speechless. Too speechless to say anything at all. "You dated 2 of your bosses, you've worked with your cousin, you're cousin's husband, you're cousin's husband's brother, you're cousin's best friend, who is also your partner, and apparently, boyfriend."

First she does nothing. Just stares at me, jaw slack.

She explodes at me, then.

"**Listen, you Cub reporter, I don't care who's nephew you are, you better give a little damn respect, because I'm**…"

"Why? Huh? Because you've given me _so_ much respect in return." Lois shakes her head.

"Regardless, if you think, after I've cooperated and toured you around the Planet all morning, that you get to come in here and insult me on my personal relationships, you are sorely mistaken, Raplhy." She takes a deep breath, and I watch her quivering with rage. Maybe I shouldn't have engaged her in an enclosed space.

"And if you ever talk about my friends, or family, or relationships, ever again, so help me, I will bury 6 feet below, got that?" I just stare at her. She lets out a shaky breath. "Where did you even find all that out, anyway?"

"Well, I begin, "when someone stole my _coffee_ a couple weeks ago, I was obligated to drink the Planet's. When I went to the coffee bench, a very… willing Cat Grant said she'd '_Gimme the Skinny'_ on Lois Lane."

"Cat Grant, she snarls "I should have known. You shouldn't believe a word she says." Lois says decidedly.

"So it's all lies, then?" This, apparently, is the wrong thing to say, as she turns on me, emphasizing her point by stabbing me in the chest.

"You know what Rocky? You can just keep your loud mouthed ideas to yourself. You don't know who the hell I am, and…"

"That's my point. Why don't we get to know each other? Why are you so afraid that being me being your partner will replace Clark?" Lois visibly stiffens at this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She states, smoothing her hair.

"Cat was thorough." I inform her. Lois then turns to me, surprisingly calm.

"I'm going to investigate LuthorCorp in a couple weeks. You'll come with me. Then I'll hand in the mind blowing story, with only one name on it- Lois Lane. And then you can leave me the hell alone." She grabs me by the collar. She wouldn't pulverize me in an elevator, would she? I've heard some pretty intense things…

"If you ever speak about Clark again, she whispered, deadly, "You'll be getting around in a wheelchair. Do I make myself clear?" I just nod.

Lois steps out of the elevator as if nothing transpired. To her, maybe nothing has.

PLEASE SEE AUTHOR'S ABOVE


	13. Chapter 12

SEPTEMBER 2010

"Yes, just bring it in." I call into the receiver. God, what I wouldn't give for an aspirin right now. Actually, that doesn't sound like a half bad idea.

Tess Mercer.

It all seems like such a lie of a name now. No, not just the name. A fictitious life. '_Oh, don't sell yourself short, Mercy,'_ my conscience announces.  
'_You would be sitting in this same thrown no matter what. __What's in a name?__That which we call a rose_. _By__any other name would smell__as sweet' _Oh great, quoting Shakespeare, one of the greats.

'Well I would have arrived here a little more gracefully. With more ease. They'd always been a 'them'. Them. What a funny way to put it. Us, now. I don't have much time to ponder the whole logistics of it when Lisa, my secretary walks in with the package.

"Here you are, Miss Mercer. Good day, Miss Mercer."

Mercer.

Lisa exits from the doors of the study. This mansion was shipped, brick by brick from Scotland, and sitting in what was once Lionel Luthor, then Lex Luthor's chair made me feel like a queen. Not a Queen, but a ruler, the earth in my palm, the world at my feet.

I'd slaved away from what are now but pathetic memories of parents, almost all but forgotten, to get here. Imagine my shock to discover it's been all but my right since birth.

I open the package, not sparing the paper and come face to face with a chest. Not special, or ornately carved, no more than a foot in length. A familiar slot, I slip the key I received from the vault of Lex's treasures when I inherited all his belongings. It clips open, and I see 3 letters.

The first one, labelled, 'Lucas Luthor'. I remember briefly reading about his adventures and tempestuous pursuits as Lionel's illegitimate son those years ago, all while I was still merely a secretary in a tiny sub department of LuthorCorp, when I took over. What Lionel would have to say to him, I wonder.

The second, labelled… 'Tess Mercer'. I run my hands over what was once my identity and look at the last letter.

'Lex Luthor'.

\S/

"You think she's alright?" I question them, pacing back and forth. Come on, you'd be traumatized too, after what happened.

"Jim, she's fine, take a breather." Oliver approaches, laying a hand on my shoulder. I just keep trembling.

"Oliver… There are just… Some things you can't un-see!" I say, panicky. He laughs and pats me on the back.

"Jimbo, I'll admit it was a little weird, but you don't have to lose your marbles…" Chloe walks in and gives Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, what's the big 911, guys?" She asks. Oliver's rapid to give a brief downplay.

"Lois apparently-" I cut him off.

"Something's wrong with her! I blurt out. "We were in the bullpen, and Jeff handed her a coffee, and she turned it down. Actually, she didn't turn it down, but as soon as she SAT down, she started rambling about some horrible smell and how someone better clean it up stat. I quietly informed her it was the coffee, and didn't believe me until she had a sip. Then she promptly, I pause for effect, "…threw it out."

Oliver looks completely amused by the look on Chloe's face, and Chloe seems completely amused by the look on my face.

"So…?" Chloe encourages, pouring herself a little tea.

"So it's weird! All month she's been drinking, I dunno, like, vitamin water and herbal tea! And that's not it. She started acting nice. Like really nice. We were walking over to meet a source, and she started pointing out _pretty things_. Like nature, and…" At this point Oliver's face crosses over to disbelief, and Chlo is just about bent over with giggles.

"…then she threw up! In the middle of the day! She wasn't sick, I don't think. I mean, you know Lois up and about everywhere, but she was perfectly fine, said something about not feeling well, next thing you know, her head's in the nearest trash can! She insisted she was fine after that, and no amount of persuading could convince her otherwise, so we just continued."

Chloe and Oliver exchange glances, communicating with their eyes almost. They've both got pensive looks on their faces, and for some reason I feel like it's my cue to leave. They turn to me at the same time.

"Look, Jimmy," Chloe begins, and I totally get it.

"No, it's fine I'll go, but admit I'm onto something. And tell me if she's okay? I can handle another… 'nice' Lois…" Oliver chuckles and shakes his head.

"Sure thing Jimmy. Don't worry so much though, alright? You're young, you don't have to monitor anyone, especially Lois. Worry about yourself." Chloe gives me a wink, and I head to the elevator trying to remember the last time I just thought about myself.

\S/

"Okay, Lane, time for us to have a little talk…" I roll my eyes.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting a lecture from the concerned parents about me on my first date?" I ask, arms crossed, all business. Ollie cracks a smile that I can't help but mirror.

"Not far off…" Chloe mutters. Okay… That complicates things. What the hell are they really holding me hostage in Watchtower for? I'm about to voice my confusion, when Chloe speaks up.

"We've heard you've been having some… peculiar behaviour…" My eyes instinctively glare. Jeff? Perry? Tess?

"And we sort of wanted to talk about you… And Clark." Clark. I immediately pull the sleeve over my right wrist, where my, well, my Kryptonian wedding ring, really, sits. I hadn't really gotten around to telling them that we were married. That I was a… wife. I still revelled in the glow of it. _Married._

"This is completely your business, but did you guys ever… I mean did you use… Do you think you could be…" Oliver fumbles as he says this, which is odd. He's quite suave, from what I remember, so seeing him out of place is…. Unsettling. To say the least.

Chloe puts a hand on his chest to cease his nonsense words and I turn to her expectantly.

"You can't stand coffee, you're main source of energy." Chloe begins, lack of believability coloring her tone. I roll my weight on my back leg.

"Yeah, I think I'm sick." She shakes her head

"Jimmy said you threw up today, which is the third time this month." Jimmy… The culprit…

"Sick!" I emphasize.

"Oh God, you think you're so great at downplaying, you'd make the Hindenburg seem like a burnt marshmallow!"

"What is this really all about?"

"Lois, come on. You're sense of scent is on the fritz, you've suddenly taken up a different appetite, and when we took you out to celebrate the Vigilante story, you kept complaining that you were tired. And then there's…" Oliver gets a little red faced.

"The throwing up..?" I say, a little amused that he can't say it. What, he's never upchucked? Chloe shrugs, and puts her hands on her hips. I raise my eyebrows. Is she challenging me?

"Oh, you could say that…" She shrugs nonchalantly, and steps forward. Oliver gives her a half smile when she turns to him, but makes no move to approach me.

"Because that's all it is." I hedge.

"Or maybe it's just a symptom."

"What, you think, I'm like, actually sick? Like with a disease? Trust me, I'm in top health, I don't…"

"I wouldn't call it a disease, so much as a..." Oliver continues.

"Call it? Call what!" I implore.

"For a reporter, you sure are blind. Talk about sniffing out a story, which you should be plenty apt, considering your enhanced senses." Chloe chuckles and puts her hands on my shoulders. I'm in too much shock of her belittling me to even consider pulling away.

"Did you ever think you might be… Pregnant?"


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Hourglass  
Author: gddg3696  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville and or Superman  
Author's Note: Alright guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Please leave me a new one, and it's time to vote! Is Lois having a boy, or a girl? I have an idea, but some input would be great ;) Enjoy!

_Lucas,_

_I regret the time I'd spent avoiding and disowning you. Responsibility was always foreign to me. I only handled all I needed to. _

_Your mother was… an indulgence, to say the least. Rachel was my wife- Lex's mother's- nurse. Lillian had developed a heart condition that perpetually worsened, until it killed her. Lillian was often severely ill. Often tired and continuously threatening to divorce, to leave the comfort and security that the Luthor name offered. It grew tiresome, and I resolved to becoming more involved with your mother._

_Luthor is not just a name. Luthor is a title. I had constructed my life according to that title. My marriage was tempestuous, my wife unable to handle my chaotic and manipulative lifestyle. You escaped the crumbling shell of a life that Lex received._

_You weren't a part of our dysfunctional family. Lady luck was perhaps on your side. _

_Your mother became emotionally and psychologically unstable. It was in your best interest to be placed with a suitable family._

_You have survived very well for yourself. In you, I saw real potential. Perhaps I was only blinded by Lex's flaws. You've received proper compensation for my blood through your veins, and you have made the right decision in keeping away from my legacy. Do not think you shall be ready to claim any sort of authority to my assets once my passing has arrived._

_In my death, I hope you continue to support yourself and stay successful. You aren't truly a Luthor, Lucas. You shall never be, and in that take reconciliation._

_-Lionel Luthor_

I lay the envelope down and inhale. The Advil wasn't doing jack. God, I can't believe this. You think daddy dearest, who was once one of the richest men alive could afford a condom or two. How many unwanted kids has he had? I gingerly slip the letter into a new envelope, and set it aside. Lucas should receive it within the week.

I stare at the next two letters, and pick one at random.

\S/

She just stares for about 2 minutes. She opens her mouth to argue, but all that comes out is a light, hysterical laugh. This kind of seems like a girl thing.

"I've got a meeting… at uh, yeah, with Tess, so, I'll leave you two to talk, and…" I give Chloe a quick kiss on the forehead, and Lois an awkward one armed hug, but it's a fruitless effort considering Chloe's still palming her shoulders.

I wave and make my way to the door. Yikes.

\S/

"I… I can't be." Chlo purses her lips and gives me a sceptical look.

"Did you guys have sex?" She says, lazily raising her eyebrows.

"It… It's not, you know, really anyone's business but ours, and if we did, I…" I'm all but flailing my arms, trying to prove my point.

"Then yeah, you can be, technically speaking." I shake my head and jab her in the shoulder, releasing me from her iron grip.

"Technically speaking, my husband's an alien, so technically speaking; I air quote, "we can't be pregnant" Chloe takes an unnecessary step back to stare at me. She's white as a ghost.

"What's the big...?" And then my eyes widen. Dammit.

We just stare.

I sigh, and pull up my sleeve, wordlessly showing her the bracelet. She doesn't look down, and I begin to wonder if she knows its significance. Then again, Chlo was in love with him, why would he have shown her the piece of jewellery vowed to his soul mate.

"I was going to tell you, but I've been so overwhelmed, especially with…" My voice seems to snap her out of her trance. She quickly looks down at my extended risk.

"Oh!" she gasps, and places a hand on her heart.

"I assume you… know what this is?" I ask, hesitantly.

"It… Well, after I discovered… What Clark could do, I spent a little more time in the caves. I knew the story, and the bracelet, and I eventually knew he was Naman, but I had no idea that he had this bracelet tucked away somewhere…" Chloe says.

"Remember that night, a couple weeks back, when I abruptly all but collapsed?" She nods encouragingly.

"Well Jor-El showed me these couple times when Clark was looking for the Stones, he would hear this, high pitched, annoying buzzing. No one else could hear it, though." Her eyes light up with understanding.

"So when you took off like a bat out of hell, it was because this… She makes a move to touch it, but ultimately decides against it. "…was calling you?" I nod. "Alright, well I get the whole profound connection, but what does this have to do with Clark and you being… married?"

Chloe quickly grabs my left hand and scrutinizes my left finger. When she comes up empty, she looks at me, awaiting my explanation to the lack of ring.

"The bracelet, I elaborate, is like the Kryptonian version of a wedding ring. It sort of… called me. Jor-El wedded us." Chloe looks a little disappointed

"Oh. Not enough room on the guest list, huh?" She says, half smiling. I shake my head, roll my eyes and smile.

"Yeah, only the most essential people were invited." Chloe nods understandingly. "And by most essential people, I mean Clark, Jor-El and I." She chuckles. "Yeah. It was very… emotional. We were bonded mentally, I guess you could say."

"Wow, Chloe smiles. "So do you guys plan on… you know, solidifying the bond between husband and wife the human way any time…?"

"You forget Clark's still dormant. Another, oh, 8 months. But I'd like to think that, you know, eventually… Especially if I really am, you know… with child. Speaking of that. Besides the obvious flaws in our compatible anatomies, we only ever… you know…"

"Did the dirty deed?" Chloe says, suggestive. I feel my cheeks redden.

"Okay, it wasn't even like that! It's not like he nailed me in the back of the car while I was drunk, alright? It was… it was… Well, it was 5 months ago, I lift my shirt, "And look, same old same old flat stomach."

"Well, like you said, you and Clark's bodies are pretty disparate. Maybe Kryptonian pregnancies are different. Ask Jo- I mean, ask daddy-in-law" Chloe smiles, nudging me.

"I guess that's the real course of action. But seriously, I'm probably just sick."

"One way to find out. Ask Jor-el to inform you during your next hike to the artic, and maybe we should quickly invest in some pregnancy tests. I also have a great doctor that…"

"Whoa there, Chloe. Okay, let's do the first things first. I'll take a pregnancy test or two and ask Jor-El for a little counselling. But no doctors. If I am eating for two, the last thing I need is to bring suspicion to the whole cross bred half alien child."

"No, don't worry. This guy is a professional. He is completely and totally informed on the whole intergalactic front."

"Fine." I say. "Now let's go get those pregnancy tests."

\S/

_Lex,_

_Congratulations, son! You've done it! It seems history is repeating itself. As I eliminated my parents, you've finally lived up to my legacy and done the same. I've always been steps ahead of you, and you've finally out played me into my grave…_

I lay the letter down and shook my head. Too much. Months ago I'd stumbled upon… an extended version of the Luthor will. All was to go to me, and I'd been traveling the estates in the foreign countries to claim what would be useful, properties and businesses alike. In a small, northern cottage in Canada, my people had discovered the chest. I'd originally disregarded the cottage of any value, considering how vastly incomparable it was to my lifestyle and current abode.

But as my associates had sent in the call, I'd been on the brink of discovering the shocking news of myself, what lay inside me. And suddenly everything had an exceptional, enhanced importance. I needed to see everything.

And knit tooth combing through every possession, document, belonging, security tape of Lionel and Lex Luthor had been debilitating. Everything changed.

Including all business assets. Oliver and I had some renegotiating to do. We'd kept just missing each other, but he was supposed to drop in, any minute.

\S/

"Yeah. I'm positive." Lois said, through the phone, flat. I loosened my bowtie and wiped my brow.

"Lois, are you…" She quickly cut me off.

"Look, Chloe said you wanted me to ring you up once I was sure I was okay. I am. I'll just be… Taking a little time off." I froze. Lois never, ever took any time off.

"Jim, hey, listen to me. I'm sending Perry an e-mail, but if anyone asks, I've got the flu." This was so… out of body experience.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" She sounded very distracted.

"Look, I'm not sure, Jimmy, at least a week, maybe two, but seriously, I've got to go. I'll keep you posted, alright? Be good, take care of yourself." I nodded, and listened to the dial tone, before heading out, her coffee in hand.

\S/

"You're pulling my leg, Cat." What were they gossiping about now? I was quick to hide in the storage closet.

"I am doing no such thing, I heard it straight from the source!" I listened in, but only half interested.

"Is that so?"

"Honest. Cat Grant? Never disappoints. I know what I'm talking about. Look, Vicki told me, when she got a text from Cole, in travel, who heard from Sally, who cornered Jeff, who asked Jimmy, who had literally, just put down the phone from talking to her!" Her? Who?

"So you expect me to believe that through _that_ string of telephone, it's factual that Lois Lane is faking a _terminal illness_ to get out of working here, because she thinks she's better than the _new guy_?" I frowned. I'd been here barely a couple months. How much newer could you get. I was the new guy.

"Oh, it's not so far-fetched. Lois Lane is less than enthused about having to work with Ricky White." I couldn't have offended her that much. For her to skip town for a bit. No, it had to be something else.

"Seriously, Cat, you're boosting. You source isn't exactly reliable, and…"

"Okay, fine, you want me to pull out the big guns, Mary? I saw them. Her and Richard, arguing in the hallway. She's been all but avoiding him since and…" Cat quieted her voice now, and I'd be afraid they'd caught me if my spot behind the shelves was a little more revealing.

"I caught her crying." My eyes widened, and I gasped. Before I could contemplate whether the volume was over the top or not…

"Hey, oy, what are you doing there, bucko?" Mary asks, hands on her hips. I slowly came out, running a hand through my hair.

"We're in a reporter's workshop, news headquarters. Someone's listening in everywhere. Sorry." I made my way to the door. Cat sniggered.

"_Eavesdroppers never hear well of themselves_." I headed to my uncle's office.


End file.
